El verano en el que te conocí
by Always-Stanathan
Summary: Tanto Rick como Kate han perdido a un ser querido, los dos deciden que tienen que superar y seguir adelante. Ambos pasarán las vacaciones en los Hamptons, ¿podrán volver a amar después de tanto tiempo?
1. Capítulo1

_Bueno, dispuesta a escribir un fic totalmente distinto, espero que os guste, Rick y Beckett tienen 31 años._

Capítulo 1

Mira la foto una y otra vez, han pasado dos años desde esas vacaciones que pasaron juntos; ahora sólo es un recuerdo de aquellos maravillosos días. Kate no puede contener las lágrimas, pero no debe continuar así, su psicólogo le aconsejó que se tomase unos días fuera de la ciudad, para olvidar y desconectar. Termina de preparar la maleta, coge su maletín del trabajo; mira su apartamento, en el cual pasó preciosos momentos con el amor que una vez estuvo con ella.

_Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad…_

- Vamos querido, lo necesitas.- Martha ya le ha pedido mil veces a su hijo que se marche unos días a la casa de los Hamptons con Alexis, los dos tienen que superar la pérdida de Kyra.

- Madre, esto es muy difícil, Alexis me recuerda tanto a ella, ¿por qué?- Rick se lleva las manos a la cara, no quiere que le vean llorar, esas lágrimas por un amor que ya nunca volverá.

- Richard por favor, te lo recomendó tu psicólogo, podrás escribir allí, yo estaré con vosotros en cuanto termine las pruebas del teatro.- Rick mira las fotos en las que aparecen él, su mujer y su pequeña; Kyra fue su primer y único amor hasta que una enfermedad se la arrebató para siempre.

- Está bien madre.- éste se seca las lágrimas.- lo haré por ti y por Alexis, nos marchamos ahora mismo.

- ¡Alexis!- Una niña de cinco años, con el pelo con el color del cielo cuando atardece y ojos azules baja por las escaleras con su león de peluche.

-¿Qué pasa papi?- Rick la coge en brazos, le abraza.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos tú y yo de vacaciones?- Alexis le mira con esos preciosos ojos azules, después mira a su abuela.

- Vale papi, ¿abuela vamos?- Martha asiente con una amplia sonrisa, adora a su nieta, las dos suben a preparar la maleta, Rick entra a su habitación; está tan vacía y oscura. Desde que murió su mujer no ha vuelto a arrojar luz en su loft, Kyra fue su rayo de luz y ahora ya no está. El escritor mete todo lo necesario en la maleta, el portátil lo lleva en otro maletín.

-Ya estoy papi, ¿puedo llevarme a Linus?- La pequeña siempre lleva a su león de peluche, sus padres se lo regalaron cuando cumplió tres años, desde entonces no se ha separado de él.

-Claro cielo, pero tienes que cuidar de él, ¿prometido?- Alexis asiente, su padre sonríe al ver a su pequeña tan feliz, todavía recuerda lo que le dijo cuando su madre murió; "_Cielo, mami ahora es un ángel, ella es la que nos protege para que no nos pase nada malo"._

_Dos horas más tarde…._

-Entonces, una habitación con vistas a la playa, ¿es correcto?- Kate mira su cartera, todavía tiene esa foto guardada, la que se hicieron en aquel fotomatón del supermercado.

-¿Señora Beckett?- Ésta levanta la cabeza, ha vuelto a distraerse pensando en él, ¿de qué sirve estar aquí si él continua en mi corazón?

- Discúlpeme, cosas del trabajo, sí, es correcto.- un chico joven coge su maleta y la lleva hacia la habitación con vistas a la playa. El muchacho le da la bienvenida, Kate le da una pequeña propina.

- Mira lo que me has hecho hacer Chase, todo esto es por ti.- Beckett mira la foto que se hicieron aquel año cuando viajaron a Hawaii, él le enseñó a surfear; sonríe y después vuelve a llorar, le echa tanto de menos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

- Quiero ir a la playa papi, ¿podemos?- Rick mira a su pequeña, está deseando jugar con la arena y las olas. Éste busca el bañador y se lo pone, después le echa crema solar por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Puede venir Linus con nosotros?

- Lo siento cielo, pero podría perderse, ¿y tú no quieres eso, verdad?- Alexis niega con la cabeza, Castle prepara en una bolsa todo lo que puedan necesitar, es una suerte que la playa esté al lado de su casa; cierra con llave y juntos se van a disfrutar de un magnífico día de sol. Cuando llegan a la playa se dan cuenta de que está abarrotada, va a ser difícil encontrar un sitio, después de caminar varios minutos Castle decide colocarse entre dos parejas; no ha sido lo más adecuado pero su pequeña quiere jugar cuanto antes.

- Voy a jugar papi.

- No te alejes demasiado, ¿entendido?- Alexis asiente, coge su cubo y su pala y se marcha a la orilla, Rick se tumba en la toalla; se coloca los auriculares y comienza a pensar en esos maravillosos días que pasó con Kyra, fue una mujer increíble y antes de eso su mejor amiga. Puede recordar cómo ésta acunaba a Alexis y le cantaba todas las noches; la primera vez que se vieron en aquella firma de libros…

_Al mismo tiempo, no muy lejos de allí…_

- Vale, de acuerdo, ¿algo más Meredith?- Kate escucha atentamente las novedades que su secretaría le está contando; su psicólogo le dijo que se olvidase de Chase pero no del trabajo.

- Eso es todo Beckett.- su secretaría es la única que no le llama Señora, le hubiese llamado así si se hubiese casado pero eso nunca ocurrió; no después de aquel trágico accidente.

- Muchas gracias Meredith, hasta luego.- cuelga el teléfono, Kate está sentada en una silla playera observando a las demás personas, todas disfrutando de las vacaciones; hace unos años ella estaba así de alegre y feliz, acompañada de un hombre maravilloso que siempre le hacía reír. Aquel día, cuando se vieron por primera vez, puede recordarlo perfectamente, con todo detalle.

- _Disculpe, me está bloqueando el paso.- Kate tiene mucha prisa, su cliente le está esperando y ella no puede permitirse llegar tarde, no es su estilo. Un chico de unos 29 años no le deja pasar porque está pintando un cuadro._

_- Lo siento mucho señora pero puede pasar por otro lado, ¿no le parece?- A Kate no le gusta nada la actitud de ese chico, éste se gira para mirarla, la verdad es que es guapo, atlético, con los ojos castaños y el pelo alborotado._

_- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? Le repito que me está bloqueando el paso y tengo mucha prisa.- Chase le deja pasar apartando todo su material._

_- Ya está Señora impaciente, el camino es todo suyo.- Kate le echa una mirada fulminante antes de marcharse._

A partir de ese día ninguno de los dos dejó de pensar en aquel encuentro tan "desagradable", Kate mira a las parejas jóvenes, ¿por qué narices sigue en la playa? Esto no le está sentando nada bien; lo mejor habría sido quedarse en el hotel.

_A pocos metros…_

_-¿Nombre?- Richard Castle está firmando libros en una pequeña librería de la ciudad, le duele la mano pero no puede dejar a sus seguidoras tiradas; observa la interminable cola y suspira._

_- Johanna- Castle firma, le sonríe y ésta como todas las fans, grita de alegría, pasan unos minutos y por fin Rick mira que la cola ha ido desapareciendo; sólo quedan dos chicas._

_-¿Nombre?_

_- Kyra.- Rick se estremece al escuchar esa voz, es muy dulce, sube la cabeza y observa una joven de unos 25 años, ésta tiene el pelo cobrizo, los ojos verdes y una preciosa sonrisa._

_- Es un placer Kyra.- Castle le firma el libro, la última chica está impaciente, le pega un pequeño empujón a Kyra apartándola._

_-¡Richard Castle! ¡Soy una gran admiradora suya! ¿Podrías firmarme en el escote?- Rick está acostumbrado a esas peticiones, le firma en el libro y luego en el escote; cuando quiere darse cuenta la otra chica que le ha cautivado hace unos momentos ha desaparecido._

Rick mira las fotos de su móvil, no quiere deshacerse de ellas, simplemente no podría. Cada foto es única, todas tienen un significado y ocurrieron en un momento especial; se detiene en una foto en la que salen ellos dos y Alexis cuando cumplió dos años. Al verla decide que ya es hora de volver a casa, recoge las cosas, busca a Alexis pero no la encuentra, ¿dónde está su hija?


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Kate mira la hora una y otra vez, quiere volver al hotel pero se está tan bien ahora que las personas se están marchando. Observa a los padres con sus hijos, a los jóvenes preparados para irse de fiesta por la noche; Beckett se detiene al ver a una niña llorando en la orilla, ¿se habrá perdido? Decide acercarse a la pequeña.

- Hola pequeña, ¿por qué estás llorando?- La niña con el pelo cobrizo y ojos azules tiene la cara roja, Kate coge un pañuelo y le suena los mocos, con la toalla le seca las lágrimas.

- No, no encuentro a mi papi.- Beckett se levanta y mira a su alrededor, ya no queda nadie cerca; seguramente la pequeña se habrá alejado.

- Oye, ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrarlo?- Alexis le mira, su papi le ha dicho muchas veces que no hable con desconocidos pero esa chica no parece que sea una mala persona. La pequeña asiente, Kate le ofrece la mano, juntas caminan por la playa.

- ¿Cómo te llamas peque?- Alexis no sabe si contestar o no, su papi seguro que le regañará por hablar con una desconocida, pero esta mujer le está ayudando, ¿no?

- Alexis, me llamo Alexis.

-¿Alexis? Es un nombre muy bonito.- Alexis sonríe, le gusta esa chica, continúan caminando.

-¿Y cuántos añitos tienes Alexis?- Ésta le enseña la mano.

-Vaya, eres toda una mujer.- la peque sonríe orgullosa.

-Tu papá estará muy preocupado, será mejor que te lleve a comisaría, allí le llamarán.- Alexis sabe que están cerca de su casa.

- No, nosotros vivimos allí, mi papi estará en casa, seguro.- Alexis señala la casa, Kate no sabe si debe llevarla, ¿y si su padre no está? Bueno, no pierden nada por intentarlo. Kate toca el timbre esperando una respuesta, nadie contesta, vuelve a tocar.

- Me parece que tu papi no está, estará con la policía.- de repente escuchan unos pasos, la puerta se abre y aparece un Rick histérico.

- ¡Alexis, oh dios mío! Menos mal que estás bien.- Rick coge en brazos a su hija y empieza a besuquearle; Kate no puede evitar sonreír.

- Te dije que no te alejases demasiado, estaba a punto de llamar a la policía.

- Estoy bien papi, gracias a ella.- Alexis se acerca a Kate, Richard le mira con curiosidad.

- Alexis, ¿qué te dije sobre hablar con desconocidos?

- Pero papi…- Rick se pone el dedo en la boca, Alexis furiosa entra a la casa; Kate no entiende el comportamiento de este hombre, su hija está a salvo.

- Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mi hija, si le llega a pasar algo…- Beckett puede ver la tristeza en sus ojos, pero sabe que esa tristeza no es de ahora; ella tiene la misma expresión.

- Ha sido un placer haberla conocido, creo que es la única persona que ha hablado conmigo desde que llegué, y ahora usted.- Rick no deja de mirarla, los ojos azules y los ojos color avellana mantienen la mirada.

- Bueno, pues otra vez, gracias, ya sabe donde vivo, seguro que Alexis agradecerá su visita, Señora…-

- Katherine Beckett, y por favor, no me llame Señora; será un placer volver a ver a su pequeña, Señor…

- Castle, Richard Castle, y no, ya no soy Señor.- se estrechan la mano, ambos sienten un escalofrío; Kate se da media vuelta y se marcha, sabe que éste le está mirando y eso le pone nerviosa.

- Alexis, Alexis, ¿dónde estás?- Rick busca por toda la casa, de repente cae en la cuenta de que su hija estará escondida en su sitio preferido. Sube por las escaleras y entra a la habitación de su hija, abre el armario y encuentra su peque abrazada a Linus.

- ¿Estás enfadada?- Alexis le da la espalda, Castle se sienta a su lado sin decir nada. Pasan unos minutos y Alexis vuelve a mirarle.

- Papi, esa chica fue simpática conmigo, me acompañó hasta casa.

- Ya cielo, pero seguía siendo una desconocida y ya sabes que hay gente muy mala, ¿lo entiendes no?- Su pequeña asiente con tristeza, abraza a su león de peluche, Castle sienta a su hija en sus piernas.

- Echo de menos a mamá.- Alexis comienza a llorar, Rick le abraza y le consuela, ver a su hija así es algo que le mata por dentro; acuesta a Alexis en la cama y ésta enseguida se queda profundamente dormida.

- Y yo también cielo.- Rick besa a su pequeña en la frente y en silencio sale de la habitación, ¿de verdad fue una idea venir aquí a pasar las vacaciones? Éste sale al patio y se tumba en la hamaca, se queda contemplando las estrellas.

- Kyra, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que irte?

_Esa misma noche, en la habitación de un hotel…_

Kate mira las estrellas desde el balcón, después de tanto tiempo ha vuelto a sonreír, ver a esa niña con su padre fue algo bonito; recuerda esas conversaciones que tenía con Chase después de hacer el amor.

_-Chase, sinceramente yo no me veo como madre.- su novio le besa con pasión, Kate se acurruca en su pecho._

_- Kate, eres una mujer maravillosa y sé que serías una madre excepcional, pero lo primero es lo primero.- Beckett le mira confusa, Chase sonríe y vuelve a besarle._

_- Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa que te tengo preparada, tendrás que esperar._

_- Te encanta hacerme esto, ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Hacerte el qué?- Chase no deja de sonreír, Kate está locamente enamorada de ese chico, el chico que una vez le bloqueó el paso y después volvieron a encontrarse en una charla sobre la historia del arte._


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

El olor a café recién hecho despierta a Castle, ¿quién ha entrado a su casa? Coge su bate de cuando jugaba a béisbol y baja en silencio por las escaleras; escucha a alguien silbando una canción, reconoce esa canción.

- ¿Madre? Se supone que venías mañana, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?- Martha le entrega la taza con café, Rick le da las gracias,

- Pues mira cambio de planes, ¿Mi princesita sigue durmiendo?- Castle asiente, decide preparar unas tortitas, Martha le cuenta detalles de la obra de teatro; está muy ilusionada porque está teniendo éxito.

- ¿Abuela?- Alexis se frota los ojos con una mano, en la otra lleva a Linus, Martha corre hacia ella y le besa por toda la cara.

- Hola preciosa, ¿quieres que la abuela pase unos días contigo y con tu padre?- Alexis asiente emocionada.

- Buenos días papi.- la peque se sienta en su silla, Rick le pone un plato con tortitas las cuales tienen sirope de chocolate.

- Buenos días cielo, ¿quieres un zumo?- Alexis asiente, coge el tenedor y comienza a desayunar, Castle pone el vaso de zumo al lado del plato; Martha decide deshacer la maleta.

- Las tortitas están buenas, gracias papi.- Rick sonríe, su hija lleva chocolate por toda la cara, coge una toalla húmeda y le limpia.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy Alexis?- Ésta se queda un rato calla, todavía está engullendo su desayuno.

- He oído que van a estrenar la peli de dibujos que tanto deseas ver, ¿quieres que vayamos a verla?

- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a ir a ver _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_!- Alexis sube rápidamente a su habitación, se viste en cuestión de segundos, su abuela le recoge el pelo. Los tres pasan el día por el centro de los Hamptons; varias mujeres paran a Castle para hacerse una foto con él. Ninguna se fija en su hija o en su madre, a la hora de cenar deciden ir a un restaurante que está muy cerca del cine, la película empieza a las nueve y media.

- Alexis haz el favor de masticar la comida, la película no se va a mover del sitio.- la pequeña está muy impaciente, Martha y Rick le miran con incredulidad y después se ríen. En ese momento Alexis se da cuenta de quién está pasando por el restaurante, se levanta y sale corriendo hacia la puerta; Rick le sigue.

-¡Hola!- Kate se gira al escuchar esa dulce voz, se sorprende al ver a la pequeña Alexis allí.

- ¿Alexis? ¿Cómo estás?- Castle se para en seco cuando ve a Beckett, ambos vuelven a sentir esos escalofríos.

- Hola Katherine, Alexis ha salido corriendo en cuanto te ha visto.- Kate sonríe.

- Mi papi, mi abuela y yo vamos a ver una peli, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

- Cielo, seguro que Katherine tiene otros planes para esta noche, ¿verdad?- Kate les mira, la verdad es que lo único que tenía pensado hacer es comer helado y escuchar canciones de amor pero eso es mejor que no lo sepan.

- Tenéis suerte, esta noche estoy libre, ¿puedo acompañaros?- Alexis corre hacia ella y le abraza, Kate siente su calidez y eso le gusta.

- Primero tenemos que cenar.- los tres entran al restaurante, Martha se sorprende al ver que una mujer preciosa acompaña a su hijo y a su nieta.

- Madre, permítame que te presente a Katherine Beckett, Katherine, mi madre.- ambas se dan la mano.

- Es un placer Señora Castle.- Martha y Richard se ríen, Kate no entiende qué es lo que ha dicho.

- Oh querida tranquila, es que mi apellido es Rodgers, mi hijo se apellida Castle por eso de ser escritor y tal. Y por favor no me llame Señora, llámame Martha.- en el postre Martha ya no puede aguantar más la pregunta que tiene en la cabeza.

- Richard, ¿de qué conoces a Katherine? La curiosidad me está matando.- Rick y Kate se miran, ambos tienen un pasado que olvidar, Alexis le pide a Beckett que le acompañe al baño.

- Bueno hijo, ¿vas a responder o no?- Richard se toca el pelo, Kyra sigue en su cabeza y cada vez le cuesta más pasar página.

- Ayer Alexis se perdió en la playa y Katherine la trajo a casa, eso es todo.

- Pues me cae bien esa chica, es simpática, guapa y se nota que le gustan los niños.- Richard mira a su madre.

- Creo que ha perdido a alguien.- Martha se sorprende con el comentario de su hijo.

- ¿Y por qué crees eso?

- Madre por favor, soy un escritor de novelas y conozco su expresión, además, esa expresión también la tengo yo.

- Querido, ya sé que echas de menos a Kyra, yo también pero, por tu bien y por el de Alexis, lo mejor es que sigas hacia delante; seguro que Kyra no querría veros así.- Rick sabe que su madre tiene razón pero eso es muy fácil decirlo.

- ¡Vamos papi! Que la peli va a empezar.- Rick paga la cena y los cuatro salen para el cine, una vez en la sala Alexis se sienta entra Castle y Beckett; Martha ha querido quedarse en un bar hablando con el camarero. La sala apaga las luces y comienza la película. Beckett mira de vez en cuando a Castle, tiene que admitir que es un hombre muy guapo, esos ojos y su cuerpo es digno de ver; pero ¿qué está haciendo? De repente le viene la imagen de Chase.

- Alexis lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme.- Kate se despide Rick conteniendo las lágrimas, sale de la sala rápidamente.

- ¡Katherine, Katherine!- Beckett ignora los gritos de Martha, ¿cómo ha podido hacer eso? Corre hacia el hotel, no puede volver a ver a ese hombre; le ha hecho sentir lo mismo que cuando miraba a Chase y eso no puede permitirlo.

_Una hora más tarde…_

-Papi, ¿qué crees que le pasó a Kate?- Los dos salen del cine, Martha se une a ellos en cuanto los ve.

-Querido, ¿qué ha pasado? Nada más empezar la película vi cómo Katherine salía corriendo y llorando.- Rick mira a su madre en plan "_ya te lo dije" _Martha asiente, los tres se marchan a su casa; al llegar allí ven a una persona una silueta sentada en el porche.

-¿Katherine? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Ésta tiene los ojos enrojecidos, pero ahora que ya está allí no puede echarse atrás.

- He venido para pediros disculpas por mi comportamiento, es que estos últimos días he estado estresada y al final, pues he explotado.- Alexis le pide que se agache.

- ¿Estás triste?- Beckett asiente y rompe a llorar, Rick le pide a su madre que se lleve a Alexis; Castle y Beckett se sientan en unas sillas.

- Katherine, ¿necesitas hablar de algo? Ya sé que soy un completo desconocido para ti, pero a veces viene bien desahogarse.- Kate le mira, se seca las lágrimas y después mira el cielo.

- Richard, ¿de verdad estás dispuesto a escuchar a una desconocida? A lo mejor lo único que quiero es ablandarte para después atracarte.- Rick sonríe.

- Pues tendré que arriesgarme, después de cómo has tratado a mi hija, dudo mucho que quieras hacernos daño.- Beckett le mira, ese hombre realmente es increíble, confía en ella.

- Bueno…La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar. Hace unos tres años estuve prometida, se llamaba Chase, era el amor de mi vida; lo primero que sentimos al vernos fue rabia y asco pero después todo cambió. Chase era increíble, ayudaba a los demás, le gustaba el deporte, le gustaba viajar.

-Vamos un hombre completo.- contesta Castle, eso me hace reír, me parece extrañísimo que este hombre, al que acabo de conocer, esté escuchando mi pasado.

- Se podría decir que sí, teníamos grandes planes de futuro, queríamos viajar por todo el mundo; me pidió matrimonio mientras hacíamos paracaidismo y yo acepté.- ahora viene la parte triste de la historia, ¿está preparada para contarla sin llegar a derrumbarse?


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

- Lo siento mucho, ¿cómo te sentiste cuándo recibiste la noticia?- Richard me ha cogido la mano, ¿por qué le está permitiendo esto? Lentamente se separa de él, agradece sus palabras pero sigue siendo un desconocido para ella.

- Al principio no supe reaccionar, la idea de no volver a ver a Chase no entraba en mi cabeza; ¿por qué Richard? ¿Por qué lo hizo?- Vuelve a llorar, el psicólogo le dijo que a veces es mejor soltarlo todo de una y no guardárselo.

- Katherine fue un accidente, nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar.

- No fui con él, si hubiese estado conmigo no se habría matado.- Kate se ha estancado en la fase de culpabilidad. Mientras Chase estaba haciendo escalada yo repasaba algunos detalles de la boda.

- Eso no Katherine, no te martirices, seguro que Chase no quiere que estés así.- le mira.

-¡¿Qué sabrás tú de él?! ¡¿Acaso le conociste?!

- Pero Katherine.- se levanta rápidamente, no quiere volver a ver a este hombre, maldice el momento en el que decidió contarle su pasado.

- Adiós Richard.- está enfadada, muy enfadada consigo misma, es una bocazas. Entra a su habitación, se queda en ropa interior y se acuesta, vuelvo a pensar en él y las lágrimas continúan cayendo por sus mejillas; al cabo de unos minutos se queda dormida.

_A la mañana siguiente, en una casita cerca de la playa…_

- Richard, ¿estás bien?- Martha se sienta al lado de su hijo, éste lleva más de cinco minutos mirando la taza de café y pensando en lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

- Madre, sólo intentaba ayudarla.- su madre le mira a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos que le alegraron la vida aunque nunca se lo ha dicho a su hijo.

- Querido tienes que entender que Katherine es una desconocida para nosotros y ella tampoco sabe nada de nosotros, es normal que reaccionase así.- pero Richard se queda pensativo, hay algo más que eso sino, ¿por qué le contó todas esas cosas?

-¿Papi?- Alexis se frota los ojos, no ha bajado con Linus, Rick cambia enseguida su expresión, no quiere preocupar a su hija.

- Hola peque, ¿te apetece que desayunemos fuera?- Alexis sonríe y asiente, Martha sube con ella para darle un baño, mientras Rick sale a la parte trasera de la casa y se queda contemplando la playa.

_- Venga Kyra, a mí me gusta ese nombre.- Rick mira el vientre de su mujer, está de ocho meses y medio; ambos no han decidido que nombre ponerle a su bebé._

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que le pongamos a nuestro hijo Cosmo?- Rick asiente muy convencido, Kyra en cambio no ve ese nombre para el bebé que ahora da pequeñas patadas._

_- ¿Y si es niña?- Richard se rasca la cabeza, Kyra adora verle así, da gracias todos los días por aquella firma de libros que les unió._

_- Si es niña…Alexis.- Kyra no ha escuchado nunca ese nombre pero le gusta, desea de todo corazón que sea una niña._

- Richard ya estamos listas.- éste entra a la casa, cierra con llave la llave trasera y la delantera, Martha y Castle le dan la mano a Alexis; ésta empieza a columpiarse.

_Mientras tanto, en un coqueto bar…_

-¿Más café?- El camarero le echa más café a Beckett, mientras ella lee un periódico que ha cogido de la barra; comienza a dar pequeños bocados a sus tostadas con mermelada, en ese momento escucha una voz que le resulta muy familiar. Kate no puede creerse lo que está viendo, ¿por qué han venido a este bar? Ahora no sabe qué hacer, todavía no ha terminado de desayunar.

- Ven Alexis, dile al camarero lo que quieres desayunar.- Beckett les mira desde la otra parte del bar, ella puede verles pero ellos no pueden verle. Decide no darle importancia, vuelve con el periódico.

-¿Katherine?- ¡Mierda! Martha se sorprende al verla, la verdad es que Kate no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche y no ha hecho nada para disimular el cansancio.

- Querida, ¿estás bien?- Beckett le pide que se siente.

- Martha siento mucho lo que ocurrió anoche, pero es que superar una pérdida no es nada fácil.- Martha se acerca más a Beckett, ésta comienza a sentirse un poco incómoda por la cercanía.

- Katherine, es posible que mi hijo no te haya comentado nada pero él también perdió a alguien, a su mujer y la madre de Alexis.- y dicho esto se levanta y se vuelve a la mesa con su familia. Beckett no puede creérselo, le ha soltado a Richard cosas como que no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía y resulta que si lo sabe.

- Alexis por favor, te vas a comer hasta el plato, ten cuidado.- la pequeña está disfrutando de sus tortitas, Castle y Martha le miran divertidos; en ese momento Alexis se detiene en seco.

- Hola, ¿puedo sentarme con vosotros?- Beckett mira a Alexis y luego a Castle, éste tiene el gesto inexpresivo; Martha le ofrece una silla.

- Richard, lo siento muchísimo, perdóname.- éste no le mira, Alexis está muy contenta porque su amiga esté desayunando con ellos.

- Vamos querido, ¿es que no piensas decirle nada a Katherine? Se está disculpando.

- Tranquila Martha, es compresible que esté así después de cómo le traté, sólo espero que pueda perdonarme.- Kate paga su cuenta y cuando sale por la puerta una mano le coge el brazo.

- Tenemos que hablar, en privado.- Richard tiene el gesto muy serio, Martha y Alexis sonríen y continúan con su rico desayuno. Beckett camina un poco asustada, Castle tiene algo que le atrae, sino no estaría con él ahora mismo. Los dos se detienen en el muelle y se sientan en un banco, pasan unos minutos.

- Vale, ya sé que soy un completo desconocido para usted Beckett pero no tenía ningún derecho a tratarme de aquella forma.- Kate no quiere mirarle, sus ojos están clavados en el mar.

- Tienes mucha razón Richard y lo siento mucho, de verdad.- Castle se gira para estar cara a cara, le tiende la mano.

- Pues será mejor que empecemos como es debido, me llamo Richard Castle.- Kate le coge la mano.

- Katherine Beckett, es un placer.- ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero tarde o temprano tendrán que hablar de su dolor.

- Richard, ¿por qué no me dijiste que eres viudo?- Castle le da vueltas a su anillo, sabe que muy pronto tendrá que quitárselo y guardarlo para siempre.

- Porque no me dejaste, te fuiste sin darme tiempo a explicártelo, ¿piensas marcharte otra vez?- Beckett niega con la cabeza, está dispuesta a escuchar; él ya escuchó su historia. Castle no la mira, no puede hacerlo si va a hablar del pasado.

- Se llamaba Kyra.- suena casi como un susurro, Kate se acerca un poco más.- Era una mujer maravillosa, nos conocimos en una firma que tenía en la ciudad; fue amor a primera vista. Desde aquel día comenzamos a salir y al cabo de un par de años nos casamos; supe que pasaría con ella el resto de mis días pero no fue así.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Richard se gira, tiene los ojos llorosos pero no puede permitir que la chica que está a su lado le vea llorar.

- Kyra tuvo un parto complicado pero supo salir adelante, cuando nuestra hija cumplió tres años, Kyra enfermó, fuimos al hospital y allí nos dijeron que tenía una hemorragia interna en estado crítico.- Richard no puede terminar lo que Kate ya sabe, ¿cómo iba a saber ella eso? Ahora se siente mal por cómo le trató.

- Lo siento mucho Richard, seguro que fue una mujer increíble.

- Rick.- Beckett le mira confusa.- Quiero que me llames Rick, o Castle, Richard suena muy formal.

- Está bien, tú puedes llamarme Kate o Beckett si lo prefieres.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Desde que Castle y Beckett hablaron de su pasado ambos están más animados, se han sincerado y desahogado hasta reventar. Alexis y Martha sonríen cuando los ven juntos y contando anécdotas de sus trabajos.

- Oye papi, ¿Kate te gusta?- Alexis suelta esa pregunta mientras su padre está comiendo, de poco se atraganta con la comida.

- Pero cielo, ¿cuándo has aprendido tú eso?

- Ya soy una niña mayor, además la abuela también lo dice.- Rick se ríe ante los comentarios de su pequeña, no parece que tenga cinco años.

- Alexis, Beckett sólo es una amiga, a la que ACABO de conocer, ¿cómo me va a gustar?- La pequeña sonríe y se va corriendo a jugar, en ese momento entra Martha.

- Madre, ¿no le habrás dicho algo a Alexis sobre mí y Kate, verdad?

- ¿Yo? ¿Y qué se supone que le he dicho? Querido, una imagen vale más que mil palabras- Martha le guiña el ojo, coge su vaso de vino y se sale a tomar el sol. Rick no puede creer lo que su hija acaba de decirle, pero algo de razón puede que tenga, es decir, Beckett es guapa, inteligente y divertida.

- ¿Papi? Tienes visita.- Castle observa cómo Kate coge a Alexis en brazos y le hace cosquillas, y también le gustan los niños.

- Hola Kate, ¿cómo estás?- Kate deja a Alexis en el suelo, intenta darle dos besos a Castle pero todavía no está preparada.

- Pues mejor, ¿y tú qué tal? Espero no molestar pero es que tenía el día libre y no sabía qué hacer.- Alexis enseguida le coge la mano.

-¡Ven a jugar conmigo!- Rick se ríe y deja que su hija juegue con su amiga, Martha le hace una señal a su hijo para que salga.

- Richard, Alexis se está encariñando con Katherine, tienes que tener cuidado con lo que haces a partir de ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

- Madre, los dos seguimos sufriendo, lo único que hacemos es apoyarnos e intentar salir delante de una vez por todas, nada más.

- Bueno como sea, lleva cuidado.- Rick mira el hermoso paisaje y después su anillo, ya es hora de hacer algo que tenía que haber hecho hace tiempo. Entra a su habitación, se quita el anillo y lo guarda.

- Lo siento Kyra, es por nuestro bien.- Castle sale de la habitación y se encuentra de frente con Kate.

- Rick, ayúdame, por favor.- Castle se ríe y se va con Beckett hacia el cuarto de Alexis; todo está lleno de juguetes. En ese momento Kate recibe una llamada de su secretaría, se disculpa y sale de la casa.

- Buenos días Meredith, ¿qué ocurre?- Su secretaria comienza a hablar sin apenas vocalizar, Beckett no entiende nada.

- A ver Meredith por favor, habla más despacio.

- Que necesitan tu presencia para un juicio que se celebra mañana por la tarde, no han dado explicaciones, sólo te quieren ver allí.- Kate maldice por lo bajo, ahora que empezaba a pasárselo bien.

- Está bien Meredith, estaré allí mañana a primera hora.- las dos cuelgan el teléfono, será mejor que se despida. Cuando entra a la habitación ve a un Rick maquillado, Alexis está orgullosa de su trabajo.

- Esto es lo que pasa cuando me dejas solo.- Castle observa el gesto de Beckett, se levanta y los dos salen.

- Tengo que irme mañana, ha surgido un caso y me quieren allí.

- ¿No se supone que estás de vacaciones? ¿No pueden sustituirte?

- Ojalá pero es sólo un pequeño juicio Castle, volveré pasado mañana; no le digas nada a Alexis, no quiero que se ponga triste.

- Déjame que te acompañe.

- No Rick, tú juega con tu hija, nos volveremos a ver.- Beckett vuelve a intentar acercarse a él pero le resulta imposible; le da la mano y se marcha.

- Papi, ¿dónde está Kate?- Castle se vuelve a sentar, dispuesto a ser el maniquí de su hija pero ésta no le pinta más.

- Cielo, ha tenido que irse por algo del trabajo, pero pronto estará aquí otra vez, me lo ha dicho.- Alexis se entristece, recoge sus juguetes y se va con su abuela, Rick odia verla así; Kate le ha caído muy bien.

_Al día siguiente, el calor es sofocante en la ciudad…_

-¿Cómo que esto se va a alargar? Mi secretaría me dijo que sería en un día.- el fiscal no va a dar su brazo a torcer, tienen que volver a reunirse al día siguiente para dictar la sentencia; ella ha hecho todo cuanto ha podido para defender al acusado pero todas las pruebas están muy claras.

- Lo siento mucho Katherine pero esto es así.- Beckett enfadada sale de la sala, ¿por qué se comporta de esa manera? A Kate le encanta su trabajo pero sabe que ahora hay una familia que está encantada con ella y les echa de menos. Decide volver a su apartamento; cuando entra observa todas las fotos en las que aparece Chase. Beckett se deshace de la ropa de trabajo y se queda con unos shorts y una camisa de tirantes; mira las fotos una y otra vez.

_De vuelta a los Hamptons…_

-¿Sigue enfadada?- Martha acaba de hablar con su nieta, ésta no quiere ver a su padre.

- Pues claro que está enfadada Richard, te dije que llevases cuidado.

- Pero madre no es culpa mía, Kate tuvo que irse por el trabajo, volverá- pero Rick duda de sus propias palabras, apenas conoce a Beckett y no sabe si será capaz de volver.

- Eso tendrás que explicárselo a tu hija, espera a mañana que estará más relajada.- Castle decide hacerle caso a su madre, y eso no es corriente en él; se sirve una copa y camina hacia la playa.

- Kyra, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Nuestra pequeña está viendo a Beckett como una madre, necesito tu ayuda, ¿es bueno para ella?- Rick se sienta en la orilla, coge la arena y observa cómo se va de su mano; se levanta y se marcha dejando una palabra escrita en la arena, "Always".


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

Kate todavía no da crédito a lo que acaba de hacer, ¿de verdad lo ha hecho? Observa las cajas ahora cerradas, en ellas ha guardado todo su pasado relacionado con Chase; al principio dudó pero si quiere pasar página tiene que dejar de ver su apartamento como algo triste.

-Siempre estarás en mi corazón Chase.- Beckett guarda las cajas en lo más profundo de su armario, sabe que no volverá a ver esas fotos; sería demasiado duro.

Han pasado dos días desde que se marchó de los Hamptons, seguro que Alexis estará preguntando por ella, un error muy grande fue que no le dio su número a Castle; ¿debió hacerlo? En ese momento suena su móvil, número desconocido.

- ¿Si?- Se escucha el océano de fondo, alguien coge con torpeza el teléfono.

-¿Kate? ¿Eres tú?- Una voz dulce contesta por el otro lado, Kate no puede creérselo, es Alexis. Se sienta en el sofá y espera a que la niña le diga algo pero no ocurre nada.

-Alexis, ¿estás ahí?- Kate sabe que la niña sigue con el teléfono, ¿por qué no le contesta? De repente vuelve a escucharse otro sonido, Beckett se aparta el móvil para no perder el oído.

- Kate, ¿sigues ahí?- Es él, ¿cómo ha conseguido su número? No le preocupa, ha conseguido confiar en Rick a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocen.

- Si, ¿a qué se debe esta llamada? ¿Le ocurre algo a Alexis?

- Yo también me alegro de oírte, Alexis quería hablar contigo pero se ha puesto triste en cuanto te ha escuchado.- eso enternece a Kate, ella también adora a la pequeña; se han hecho muy amigas.

- Rick, ¿cómo narices has conseguido mi número?- No se escucha nada, sólo una respiración, Beckett siente una enorme curiosidad por el escritor; Chase era serio y responsable, Rick es totalmente lo contrario.

- Digamos que tengo buenos contactos, Alexis me pregunta que cuándo piensas volver, tenéis una cita del té pendiente.- Kate sonríe.

- ¡Es cierto! Tenemos que tomar el té con Linus, ¿puedes decirle que se ponga?- Se escucha a Castle intentando convencer a su hija pero no puede con ella, a Beckett se le ocurre algo.

- Castle escucha, pon tu móvil en manos libres.

- Ya está.

- Alexis cielo, entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo, tuve que irme por el trabajo y al final me dijeron que tenía que quedarme otro día más; mañana volveré para jugar contigo, ¿quieres?- Kate cruza los dedos, no quiere que la pequeña se enfade con ella.

- ¿Me lo prometes?- Beckett suspira de alivio en cuanto escucha a Alexis.

- Prometido, y yo nunca rompo una promesa.

-¡Genial! Linus y yo te esperaremos.- y dicho esto se marcha corriendo para jugar.

- Le has hecho la niña más feliz del mundo, gracias.- Kate desea estar a su lado, de nuevo la imagen de Chase vuelve a su cabeza, ¿por qué le hace esto?

- De nada, estoy deseando refrescarme en la playa, aquí hace demasiado calor.- Rick sabe por dónde va Beckett, y eso le extraña.

- ¿En serio? Bueno pues si quieres cuando vengas podemos bañarnos en mi piscina.- Beckett disfruta con esto, es la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que sonríe de verdad; Rick es un buen hombre.

- Me lo apunto, voy a ver si me preparo la maleta, otra vez, ¿nos vemos mañana?- Kate está impaciente por volver a verle y sólo han pasado dos días desde que regresó a la ciudad.

- Oye Beckett, Alexis ha pensado que podrías quedarte con nosotros, es decir, tenemos habitaciones de sobra pero si no quieres se lo explicaré.

- ¿Seguro que ha sido idea de Alexis?- Castle maldice por lo bajo.- Te he pillado Richard Castle.

- Entonces, ¿querrías pasar el verano en mi casa? Es por ahorrarte dinero y seguro que el hotel dónde te hospedabas estará a rebosar de turistas.- Kate le da la razón, se le olvidó reservar y ese es el único hotel que hay.

- Acepto la invitación.- Rick se alegra.- Pero porque no tengo más remedio, ya puedes ir preparando la mejor habitación, sabes que soy una mujer muy sofisticada.

- Eso está hecho damisela, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Rick.

¿Qué narices acaba de pasar? Mira el teléfono una y otra vez, ¿por qué ha aceptado la invitación? Kate decide darse un buen baño, mientras disfruta del agua caliente no deja de pensar en él; esos preciosos ojos azules, su carácter infantil, su amor por su madre y su hija. Es imposible que se esté enamorando, su corazón pertenece a Chase, se dice a si misma que lo que siente por él es aprecio y amistad ¿está totalmente convencida?

_Mientras tanto, en una habitación llena de peluches…_

- ¿En serio papi? ¿No me estás mintiendo?- Rick acaba de decirle a Alexis que Kate se quedará con ellos a pasar el verano.

- ¡Vivaaaaa! ¡Yupiiiii!- Martha corre hacia la habitación de su nieta, observa como ésta salta de alegría en la cama, Castle no deja de sonreír.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Alexis te vas a caer.- Alexis baja de un salto de la cama, coge a Linus y empieza a decirle lo que su padre acaba de contarle.

- Así que es eso, ¿es cierto Richard?- Su hijo asiente todavía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Martha se lo lleva al pasillo.

- Querido, ¿no crees que te estás precipitando un poco?- Castle no entiende el comportamiento de su madre, se empeña en que está enamorado de Kate pero no es así, o eso dice su cabeza.

- Madre por favor, sólo estoy ayudando a una amiga, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que entre Kate y yo no va a pasar nada? Ella tiene su vida y yo la mía.

- En eso te equivocas Richard, vuestras vidas ahora se han encontrado y créeme cuando te digo que tienes la misma sonrisa que cuando veías a Kyra, buenas noches.- esas palabras se le clavan en el corazón, le duele el pecho; en el fondo sabe que su madre tiene razón.

- Cielo es hora de dormir, ¿no querrás que Kate vea tus ojeras, verdad que no?- Alexis niega con la cabeza, se mete en la cama enseguida, Rick le coloca a Linus al lado.

- Papá, Kate me gusta mucho, ¿y a ti?- Castle mira a su pequeña, cada día se parece más a ella, su madre estaría muy orgullosa de su hija.

- Buenas noches cielo, que descanses.- Rick apaga la luz, le da un beso a su hija y sale hacia la parte trasera de la casa, no puede dormir; no puede quitarse ese rostro de su cabeza, esos ojos color avellana, el pelo castaño y ondulado. Richard tiene que admitir que Kate le atrae mucho y no sólo físicamente, Beckett es una mujer fuerte, inteligente, responsable y muy trabajadora; pero también ha descubierto que tiene un lado sensible y que ahora mismo necesita un amigo.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

- Vamos en silencio, Alexis y mi madre todavía están durmiendo.- Beckett ha llegado muy temprano, quería deshacerse lo antes posible del sofocante calor de la ciudad. Castle lleva sus maletas a la habitación que está justo al lado de la suya.

- Ponte cómoda, vuelvo enseguida.- Kate observa la enorme casa, se detiene en los pequeños detalles y admite que es preciosa; sale a la parte trasera y ve la piscina, tiene muchas ganas de refrescarse pero esperará a que Alexis se despierte.

- ¿Qué te parece?- Rick le sorprende, le ofrece una taza de café.

- Castle es preciosa, ¿eres rico o algo así?

- Que va, simplemente me va bien- juntos observan como el sol va saliendo, el paisaje es maravilloso y ambos lo disfrutan; en ese momento se escucha la voz de Alexis.

- Espera, voy yo, seguro que se alegrará de verme.- Rick asiente y le deja vía libre a su amiga, mientras prepara el desayuno. Kate sube las escaleras, se asoma a la habitación de la pequeña.

- Buenos días Alexis.- éste se despereza y después mira a Beckett, la expresión de la niña le hace gracia; Alexis sale corriendo de la cama y abraza a su amiga.

- ¡Has venido!- Kate le acaricia la cabeza y después le besa.

- Pues claro que he venido, te lo prometí.- Alexis está eufórica, Martha se asoma y cuando ve a Kate pega un grito de alegría.

- ¡Katherine! Qué alegría que estés aquí otra vez.- Martha le da dos besos y las tres juntan bajan a desayunar; Rick ha preparado un gran desayuno, no falta de nada. Alexis se sienta entre su padre y Beckett, está muy contenta y Linus también.

- Oye Alexis, ¿quieres que nos bañemos ahora en la piscina?- La pequeña asiente mientras se come sus tortitas con trozos de plátano y fresa, Rick no deja de mirar a su hija; hacía tiempo que no la veía así de alegre.

- Papi, ¿te vas a bañar con nosotras?- Castle mira a su pequeña y después a Kate, sonríe y después niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no papi?- Alexis le zarandea.

- Porque sé qué vais a intentar ahogarme, no me fío de vosotras.- las tres se ríen, Martha observa a su nieta, Katherine es una mujer estupenda, se ha hecho muy amiga de Alexis y de su hijo y eso le preocupa bastante.

- Madre, ¿estás bien?- Martha se da cuenta de que éstos le están mirando.

- Perfectamente, ¿quién ha dicho que se va a bañar en la piscina grande?- Alexis levanta la mano orgullosa, Kate le ha dicho que le va a cuidar para que no se ahogue.

- Venga chicas, id a poneros el bañador, en cuanto termine de recoger la mesa iré a bañarme, ¿de acuerdo?- Beckett y Alexis asienten, se suben a cambiarse, Martha se queda ayudando a su hijo.

-Madre, ¿de verdad que estás bien?- Martha se ha puesto seria de repente, y Rick se ha dado cuenta enseguida; tiene un hijo muy espabilado e inteligente.

- Sinceramente no, Richard esto me preocupa.- Rick sabe a qué se refiere, se echa el pelo hacia atrás y se sienta con su madre.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Kate sólo es una amiga, ¿por qué sigues dándole vueltas?- Las palabras de Richard no consiguen convencerle, será vieja pero no estúpida y se ha fijado en cómo su hijo mira a Beckett.

- Le sigo dando vueltas porque sientes algo más que amistad hacia Katherine, y apenas sabes algo de ella.- Castle aspira una bocanada de aire y después lo suelta.

- Sé mucho más de lo que piensas, sé dónde trabaja, cómo es su personalidad…

- ¿Su familia? ¿Sabes algo de ella? Richard, Katherine es una buena mujer pero piensa que le acabas de conocer, sólo piénsalo, ¿vale?- Rick definitivamente no entiende el comportamiento de su madre; en ese momento Kate y Alexis bajan con los bikinis puestos. Rick se queda sin habla cuando ve a Beckett, intenta no mirarla demasiado, no quiere parecer un pervertido.

- Kate por favor, ¿podrías echarle a Alexis la crema solar? Yo voy a ver si me cambio y enseguida estoy con vosotras.- Beckett asiente, le da la mano a Alexis y se van hacia la piscina.

- Madre, me conoces, si al final acabo sintiendo algo por Kate, me comportaré como un caballero, ¿lo sabes no?- Martha sonríe, ella confía en su hijo; ahora sólo falta que confíe en la nueva inquilina.

-Está fría, no quiero bañarme.- Beckett está dentro de la piscina, ya han pasado diez minutos desde que le echó la crema a Alexis pero la niña no quiere entrar porque dice que el agua está demasiado fría.

- ¿No quieres bañarte conmigo?- Alexis mira la cara triste de Kate y le hace reír, su amiga está dentro de la piscina y ella sólo ha metido los pies. Beckett aprovecha el despiste de Alexis para meterla al agua.

- ¡Jope Kate! ¡Está fría!- Beckett se ríe, comienza a moverse por la piscina con Alexis, la pequeña se pone los manguitos que le compró su padre, ahora puede nadar sola.

- ¿Sigue estando fría?- Alexis niega con la cabeza, Martha se sienta en una hamaca, decide leer la revista de moda, de vez en cuando mira a Kate; su nieta está disfrutando mucho con ella.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿me estabais esperando?- Rick lleva el bañador, Kate no puede evitar mirar su cuerpo; seguro que hace ejercicio, menuda espalda que tiene. Castle se tira de bomba lo que provoca que Alexis y Beckett se traguen el agua.

- Papá, casi me ahogo.- Rick bucea hasta ella, aparece por detrás y la sube a sus hombros, camina como puede hasta Beckett.

- Mira Alexis, eres más alta que nosotros dos.- la pequeña disfruta con su padre, vuelve a dejarla en el agua; cuando pasa casi una hora Alexis sale de la piscina, está agotada.

- Querido, tengo que acercarme un momento al centro, me llevo a Alexis.- Rick asiente desde la piscina, se gira y observa a Beckett; la verdad es que le ha dejado alucinado con ese bikini.

- ¿Crees que podrás conmigo sin la ayuda de Alexis?- Beckett bucea hasta él, sale rápidamente del agua y se agarra a su espalda, Rick intenta deshacerse de ella pero Kate se ha agarrado bien.

- Hay algo que deberías saber, practico artes marciales y soy muy buena.- pero Rick no se asusta, decide meterse en el agua con Beckett a la espalda; los dos aguantan la respiración durante unos segundos.

- Vaya, sí que eres buena, ¿también has entrenado tus pulmones?- Beckett se ríe, Castle aprovecha para darse la vuelta, sus rostros están muy cerca; ninguno aparta la mirada.


	9. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

La comida transcurre con Martha y Alexis hablando de todo lo que han hecho en el centro, Castle y Beckett intercambian miradas, ambos están avergonzados de lo que pasó en la piscina.

- Papi, ¿me estás escuchando?- Rick se sobresalta y mira a su hija, ésta le mira preocupada; ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada durante la comida.

- Perdona cielo, tengo la cabeza en otro sitio, ¿qué me estabas contando?- Martha observa a su hijo y después a Kate, ésta no le mira. Cuando terminan de comer Martha le pide a su Richard que se vaya a descansar con Alexis, quiere hablar a solas con Katherine.

- Querida, necesito hablar contigo.- Beckett no entiende el comportamiento de Martha, cuando la conoció por primera vez le pareció una mujer simpática y aquí es distinta; se sientan en el sofá.

- Usted me dirá.- Martha le mira, está buscando las palabras adecuadas, no es fácil lo que va a decirle.

- Esto no me va a resultar sencillo.- Kate se hace una idea de lo que va a decirle, se levanta rápidamente, Martha se sorprende.

- Katherine, ¿por qué te levantas?

- Porque sé lo que va a decirme y quiero ahorrarme el sufrimiento, cogeré mis cosas y me iré.- pero Martha le detiene, vuelve a sentar a Beckett.

- Querida, no te estoy echando, lo que quería era pedirte un pequeño favor, ¿lo harás?- Kate le mira con curiosidad, ¿Qué querrá pedirle? Asiente con la cabeza.

- Necesito que le pidas a Richard una cita.- Beckett abre la boca en gesto de sorpresa, no se esperaba eso y menos de la persona que ahora le mira con dulzura.

-¡¿Una cita?! Martha, me parece que te ha dado demasiado el sol, ¿vas en serio?

- Totalmente, Katherine, no sé lo que pasó en la piscina cuando os dejamos solos pero los dos habéis estado muy serios y distantes, y no nos gusta veros así.- si Martha supiese, Beckett no sabe qué hacer, ha contestado que sí a ese favor y ahora no puede echarse atrás.

- Martha, ¿y por qué quieres que le pida una cita? Seguro que la rechaza, ninguno está preparado.- pero Martha sonríe, consigue que Beckett se ruborice y baje la cabeza.

- Katherine, a mí no me engañáis, puede que tenga mis años pero no estoy ciega, he observado cómo os miráis; ¿o es que te piensas que sois invisibles?- Kate ahora se siente fatal, no quiere admitir que siente algo por Richard; se niega, su corazón sigue perteneciendo a Chase, o eso intenta creer.

- Mira, has dicho que ibas a hacerme el favor, si después de la cita sigues pensando que deberías marcharte, no me opondré, ¿de acuerdo?- En ese momento baja Richard, ha acostado a Alexis, mira a las dos mujeres y sonríe.

-¿No estaréis hablando de mí, verdad?

- No seas tan egocéntrico, Katherine y yo estábamos haciendo planes para mañana, nos vamos a ir de compras.- Rick les ofrece una copa, se sienta en un sillón y decide meterse en la conversación.

- Madre, si sigues comprando ropa tendrás que mudarte, aquí no cabe nada más y el loft lo tengo al completo con todos tus complementos.- Beckett se ríe, la chispa que sintió en la piscina ha vuelto y eso que Rick no está cerca de ella.

- Vamos Richard que esto es cosa de mujeres, y no creas que no me he fijado en tu armario, tú también lo tienes llenito.- Castle agacha la cabeza avergonzado, suspira y después se levanta.

- Voy a dar una vuelta por la playa, ¿alguien se apunta?- Martha mira a Beckett, le guiña un ojo, se acerca a su oreja.

- Recuerda la cita.- Beckett le echa una mirada fulminante, se levanta no muy convencida y sigue a Castle; ambos caminan sin mirarse ni hablar. El sonido del mar golpeando los acantilados es lo único que suena, de repente Rick se detiene.

- Kate, lo siento mucho.- ésta le mira, deciden sentarse en la arena, contemplan el hermoso paisaje que tienen ante sus ojos.

- No Rick, yo lo siento, no entiendo qué es lo que pasó.- quieren mirarse pero algo se lo impide, el sentimiento de culpabilidad está presente; Kate escribe una palabra en la arena.

- ¿Qué estás escribiendo?- Rick mira con curiosidad, se sorprende al ver esa palabra.

- ¿Always?- Beckett asiente.

- Es una tontería que teníamos Chase y yo, no es nada.- pero Castle quiere saber más, él y Kyra también utilizaban esa palabra.

- Cuando nos dábamos las gracias por algo, los dos contestábamos Always, es algo nuestro, o al menos lo fue.- Rick se sienta muy cerca de Beckett, ésta no hace nada para separarse.

- Kate, Kyra y yo también utilizábamos esa palabra, significa mucho para nosotros, bueno, significaba.- Beckett le mira, observa detenidamente esos preciosos ojos azules que le provocan escalofríos.

- Oye Rick, no sé si esto es lo correcto pero, ¿querrías salir conmigo esta noche?- Éste no puede creerse lo que acaba de escuchar, es cierto que Kate le atrae pero, ¿una cita?

- Kate, ¿estás hablando en serio? Esto es un poco precipitado.

- Rick, sólo vamos a cenar, como amigos.- Castle se lo piensa un momento, sí, son amigos, pero amigos que cada vez van sintiendo algo más que amistad.

- Bueno pues en ese caso, sí, será un placer cenar contigo.


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

- Papi estás muy guapo, ¿por qué te arreglas tanto?- Alexis está sentada en la cama de su padre observando como éste se pone la corbata, después se echa dos gotas de un perfume carísimo.

- Cielo, esta noche Kate y yo vamos a salir a cenar, la abuela y tú estaréis solas durante unas horas, ¿podrás cuidar de la abuela?

- ¡Lo he oído!- Alexis y Castle se ríen, Martha entra a la habitación, mira a su hijo y se emociona; no recuerda la última vez que lo vio así de animado.

- Papi, ¿Kate y tú ya sois novios?- Rick suelta una carcajada, las dos chicas se unen a él, en ese momento Beckett se queda en la puerta.

- Bueno, ¿estás listo?- Los tres se giran y abren la boca al mismo tiempo, Kate lleva un precioso vestido rojo, le llega a las rodillas y lleva unos tacones a juego.

- Kate, ¡estás muy guapa!- Alexis es la única que consigue decir algo, Martha no entiende cómo pudo dudar un segundo de la mujer que ahora le da un fuerte abrazo a su nieta; se siente mal por ello.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí? Tengo reserva en el restaurante.- Rick cierra discretamente la boca, coge su chaqueta y juntos bajan las escaleras, antes de salir Martha los detiene.

- Espera querida, quiero darte una cosa.- Martha le entrega un collar precioso.

- ¡Oh Martha! Es precioso, no puedo aceptarlo.- pero Martha niega con la cabeza.

- Es un regalo, póntelo. Richard, sé un caballero y ayúdale.- Castle le pone el colgante, Kate se mira en el espejo, le encanta.

- Muchas gracias Martha, ¿ya podemos irnos?- Richard abre la puerta, le da las buenas noches a su hija; hace una noche magnífica, deciden ir andando ya que el restaurante no está muy lejos.

- Kate, si me permites este comentario, estás preciosa.- Beckett se sonroja, sabe que se está olvidando de los sentimientos antes guardados en su corazón; aunque hay un sentimiento que ha decidido quedarse.

- Ya hemos llegado.- llegan a un pequeño aunque lujoso restaurante, el camarero les lleva hasta su mesa, hay un hombre tocando el piano, una chica canta a su lado. Castle mueve la silla de Kate para que ésta pueda sentarse.

- Eres todo un caballero, parece mentira que seas el mismo hombre que va escribiendo su nombre en los escotes.- Rick suelta una gran carcajada, algunas personas se le quedan mirando.

- ¿Te ha hecho gracia? Porque no era un chiste.- Castle enseguida cambia la expresión, eso le provoca una sonrisa a Kate.

- Castle, estaba bromeando, pero sí que tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué lo haces?- Rick mira a las personas de las otras mesas y después posa sus ojos en su acompañante.

- ¿Qué por qué lo hago? Pues porque es mi trabajo Beckett, mis lectoras fantasean conmigo mientras leen mis libros y yo pues avivo esa chispa que tienen; ¿estás celosa?- Kate se atraganta con el vino, empieza a toser.

- ¿Cel…Celosa? ¿Yo?- Rick asiente divertido, Beckett está como el color de su vestido y eso le gusta.

- Vamos, pero ¿por quién me has tomado? Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con tus "queridas" lectoras, a mí nunca me firmarás en el escote, que te quede bien claro.- el camarero llega para tomarles nota, ambos piden pollo a la sidra.

- No es mi intención hacerlo, yo respeto a las mujeres por encima de todo. Oye Beckett, quiero hacerte una pregunta y necesito que seas sincera.

- Usted dirá Señor Castle.- Rick sonríe, esa chica cada vez le gusta más, ya sea por su carácter o por ese hermoso rostro, ¿podrá decírselo algún día?

- Allá voy, ¿a qué se debe esta cena? Ambos sabemos que no estábamos preparados para esto y, sin embargo, aquí estamos, cenando juntos. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?- Kate no quiere meter a Martha en esto, no quiere provocar una pelea entre madre e hijo, y más si hay una niña de por medio.

- Rick, necesito pasar página, es cierto que echo de menos a Chase. Pero quiero afrontar que se ha ido y que nunca volverá, no puedo martirizarme el resto de mi vida, ¿no te parece?- La dureza de sus palabras sorprende a Castle que le mira sin saber qué decir, si todavía están dolidos, ¿por qué están cenando juntos?

- Que disfruten de la cena.- el camarero les deja el plato y se marcha, ninguno de los dos dice nada. Kate mira de vez en cuando a Castle, está guapísimo con esa camisa que marca su cuerpo; buena elección el color de la corbata, va a juego con sus ojos que en ese momento se encuentra con los suyos.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Rick observa a su amiga, sus ojos están puestos en los labios de Beckett; enseguida vuelve a su plato.

- No, nada.- vuelve el silencio, sólo es una cena de amigos, ¿por qué están tan nerviosos? Tal vez porque ambos saben que hay algo más que amistad, una fuerte atracción los une cada vez más pero el sufrimiento lucha contra esa atracción.

- ¿Quieres tomar postre?- Es lo primero que suelta Castle después de unos interminables minutos, Beckett niega con la cabeza. Rick se ha empeñado en pagar la cena, Kate se molesta pero prefiere no estropear esta noche.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora?- Beckett mira el cielo, las estrellas iluminan el majestuoso manto negro, se le ocurre algo.

- Me apetece caminar por la playa, ¿qué me dices?

- Estupendo.

Beckett lleva sus zapatos en la mano, adora sentir la arena fría en sus pies; la pareja escucha atentamente el sonido de las olas, este momento sería maravilloso para unos jóvenes enamorados. Caminan y caminan, Rick no puede más con este silencio.

- Kate, escucha.- Castle se coloca en frente de ella, su madre le dijo una vez que si no arriesgas no ganas, ¿qué puede perder por intentarlo?

- Ya sé que apenas nos conocemos, yo no sé mucho sobre Katherine Beckett; seguro que yo soy un desconocido para ti pero, yo…- Le está costando mucho, cierra los ojos y respira tres veces, cuando abre los ojos se topa con el color avellana que tanto le gusta.

- Rick por favor, ¿qué ibas a decirme?- Castle deja de pensar por un momento, coge la cara de Kate y le besa.


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

- ¡¿Pero qué narices te pasa?!- Beckett ha apartado a Castle de un empujón, está molesta, la noche estaba siendo perfecta, ¿por qué lo ha hecho? No sabe qué hacer, si irse o quedarse, Rick no se atreve a mirarle pero sabe que no se arrepiente.

- Kate lo...Lo siento mucho, no sé qué es lo que me ha pasado.

- Yo te diré qué es lo que ha pasado, me acabas de besar, y no entiendo por qué lo has hecho.

- Beckett por favor no grites, cálmate. Por favor perdóname, no volverá a ocurrir.- pero Kate no es consciente de que en realidad quiere más besos, el orgullo y Chase le impiden pensar con claridad.

- ¿Te has olvidado de Kyra tan fácilmente?- Esas palabras hieren profundamente a Castle se da media vuelta y se marcha, dejándola allí. Kate empieza a gritar, tira los tacones al suelo, _Kate, eres una idiota, ¿por qué dejas que se vaya? _Su conciencia no le ayuda en absoluto pero tiene razón.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

- Buenos días Richard, ¿un café?- Rick asiente cabizbajo, Alexis llega corriendo hacia su padre.

- ¡Hola papi! ¿Qué tal tu cita con Kate?- Castle intenta disimular, pero no termina de convencer a su hija. Hay una nota encima de la mesa, Alexis se la da a su padre.

- Es de Beckett.

"_Lo siento mucho Rick, no sé qué es lo que me pasa últimamente y lo de anoche no lo dije en serio. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, no volveré a molestaros."_

_P.D: Estoy alojada en el hotel, por suerte había una habitación libre._

Rick arruga la nota y la tira a la basura, por él genial sino vuelve a verla; Alexis y Martha se miran preocupadas, Castle maldice por lo bajo, da un portazo y se tira a la cama. Da vueltas y vueltas, Rick se roza los labios con el dedo; está enfadado pero ese beso le encantó.

-_Kyra, lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero esta chica me gusta, fuiste y siempre serás alguien especial para mí_.- A Castle siempre le ha gustado hacer locuras, y ahora pretende hacer la más grande de su vida.

_Los rayos de sol iluminan el rostro de una mujer cuyo sueño se ha visto interrumpido…_

Beckett no ha querido bajar a desayunar, ha llamado al servicio de habitaciones, observa por la ventana; lo único que ve es una parte de la calle. Decide darse una ducha, las ojeras hacen acto de presencia, no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche y sabe que ella misma se lo ha buscado. Cuando sale de la ducha se da cuenta de que su desayuno ya está ahí, al lado del café hay una carta.

"_Necesito hablar contigo, nos vemos en la playa en 20 minutos, no faltes, por favor"_

_Besos, Richard_

_P.D: Disfruta de tu desayuno_

Kate relee la carta, se aferra a ella, desayuna rápidamente y se viste. Sale cantando una canción, algunas personas le observan y le señalan pero a ella le da igual. Cuando llega a la playa observa a varias familias y a jóvenes disfrutando de esta preciosa mañana de domingo, mira hacia un lado y hacia el otro, luego su reloj; ha llegado demasiado pronto.

- ¡Kate!- Ésta se gira para ver de dónde viene su nombre, una niña corre hacia ella y le da un fuerte abrazo, Rick camina detrás, se dan dos besos.

- Alexis quería jugar en la arena, espero que no te importe.

- Para nada, sabes que la quiero mucho.- los dos se sientan en unas sillas que Rick ha traído, Alexis está muy emocionada, un niño se acerca a ella para jugar.

- Richard, soy una idiota, pensaba que no querrías volver a verme después de cómo te traté anoche.

- No Kate, perdóname tú por lo que hice, no entiendo qué es lo que me pasó; ya te dije que yo respeto a las mujeres.- Beckett se queda pensativa, mira a Alexis a través de las gafas de sol.

- Rick, los amigos no hacen eso, ¿verdad?

- ¿El qué? ¿Besarse? No estoy seguro pero yo diría que no.- Kate gira la silla para estar cara a cara con Castle.

- He estado pensando, y lo mejor es que dejemos de ser amigos.- Rick se quita las gafas para verla mejor.

- Kate, ¿pero qué estás diciendo?

- Lo que oyes Rick, quiero conocerte mejor, saber más de ti, lo que te gusta y lo que no. Tus aficiones, todo.

- ¿Y por eso tenemos que dejar de ser amigos?- Beckett le coge las manos.

- Si quiero besarte, sí, tendremos que dejar de ser amigos.- Castle se queda paralizado, ¿ha escuchado bien? Kate se acerca y le besa en la mejilla.

- ¿Estás bien? Que si no quieres no pasa nada, continuaremos con nuestra amistad.- Rick no puede creerse lo que está pasando, intenta pensar en Kyra pero le resulta imposible; esos ojos color avellana le han hipnotizado por completo.

- No, no, es que esto no me lo esperaba, ¿eres bipolar?- Kate suelta una gran carcajada.

- Pues puede ser, espero que no te importe.

- Me gustas demasiado, pero Kate, a mí me gusta hacer las cosas bien. Katherine Beckett, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

- Richard Castle, me encantaría salir contigo.- de repente escuchan al niño que jugaba con Alexis gritar, Rick se levanta corriendo y se acerca para ver. Alexis está muy quieta, y tiene la respiración muy débil.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?!- El socorrista coge a la pequeña y la lleva hacia el camión de la ambulancia. Rick se mete en el coche con ellos, Beckett les seguirá con el coche.

- Por favor, ¿qué le ocurre a mi hija?- La enfermera intenta calmarle, Alexis tiene la pierna derecha muy inflamada.

- Creemos que le ha picado un pez araña, tiene los mismos síntomas: dolor, fiebre e insuficiencia respiratoria.- Castle mira a su hija, está muy quieta, con los ojos cerrados, le coge una mano.

- Cariño te vas a poner bien, papi va a estar contigo, Siempre.


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

- Señor Castle cálmese, por favor. Su hija está fuera de peligro pero tiene que quedarse en observación, el doctor les avisará para que puedan entrar a verla.- Rick no deja de dar vueltas en el pasillo, si su hija está fuera de peligro ¿por qué no puede estar con ella?

- Rick, Alexis está bien, ¿quieres parar y respirar un poco?- Kate ha estado con él todo el tiempo y sigue ahí.

- Beckett si quieres puedes marcharte, estoy bien, de verdad.- pero Beckett no opina lo mismo, se levanta y le da la mano a Castle.

- No estás solo.- Rick aprieta su mano en gesto de cariño.

- Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, eres increíble. Voy a dejarle un mensaje a mi madre.- en ese momento el número de su agente aparece en la pantalla del móvil, siempre en un mal momento.

- Kate discúlpame, pero tengo que atender esta llamada.

- Claro, tranquilo, no me moveré de aquí.- Castle se aleja y contesta, Kate mira a su alrededor; no se siente bien en los hospitales, no le transmiten nada bueno.

- ¿Richard Castle?- Un joven doctor sale de la habitación, tiene el pelo más o menos largo, oscuro y alborotado.

- Ha tenido que atender una llamada urgente.- el doctor mira a Beckett, ésta repara en su mirada y se siente incómoda.

- ¿Eres su madre?

- Pues sí, ¿puedo entrar a ver a mi hija?- El doctor ni se molesta en saber más, deja que Kate entra a la habitación, un baño a la izquierda, una tele en el techo y una cama en la cual una niña está descansando. Beckett se sienta en la silla, observa a la pequeña.

-¿Mmm?- Alexis abre los ojos con dificultad, la amnesia está dejando de hacer efecto, Beckett le acaricia la mano.- ¿Mami?

Kate intenta recomponerse antes de que Alexis termine de despertarse, este momento es para que esté con su padre o con su abuela; ¿por qué ha entrado?

- No cielo, soy yo, Kate.- Alexis se frota los ojos todavía un poco somnolienta, poco a poco se va adaptando a la poca luminosidad de la habitación, Beckett decide mover las cortinas para que entre más luz.

- ¿Kate? ¿Dónde estamos?- La pequeña observa la habitación, está asustada, un tubo fino está pegado a su bracito.

- Cariño estamos en el hospital. ¿No te acuerdas?- Alexis niega con la cabeza, ¿y su padre? Beckett nota el miedo en sus ojos.

- Tu padre está fuera atendiendo una llamada pero pronto estará aquí, ¿cómo te encuentras? Nos diste un buen susto, tu padre estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

- Estoy bien, ¿por qué tengo esto en la pierna?- Alexis le enseña la pierna vendada, ahí debió de picarle el pez, está hinchada.

- Alexis, te picó un pez araña, son venenosos.

- ¿Un pez araña?- Pregunta la pequeña con curiosidad.- ¿Eso existe?

- Existen y son muy feos.- Beckett pone una cara tonta, consigue sacarle una sonrisa a Alexis, Castle entra como una bala.

-¡Papi!- Rick le da un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos, su hija al final tiene que apartarlo.

- ¿Cómo estás cielo? ¡Menudo susto!

- Kate me ha dicho que estuviste a punto de desmayarte.- Rick mira a Beckett, ésta sonríe.

- ¿En serio te ha dicho eso? No le hagas caso, es una exagerada.- Alexis se ríe, se siente mejor y quiere irse a casa cuanto antes.

- Papi, quiero irme a casa, no me gusta estar aquí.- Rick se sienta a su lado, le echa el pelo hacia atrás.

- Cielo, los médicos han dicho que debes quedarte unas horas, después podremos irnos. ¿De acuerdo?- Alexis asiente, una Martha preocupadísima entra a la habitación; achucha a su nieta todo lo que puede.

- Madre por favor, lleva cuidado.

-¡¿Qué lleve cuidado?! ¡¿Tú sabes lo que he tenido que pasar para venir aquí?!- Los tres se quedan estupefactos mirando cómo Martha suelta una serie de barbaridades que ningún niño debería escuchar.

- Madre haz el favor de calmarte, ya estás aquí, ¿no?- Kate y Alexis se miran divertidas, a la discusión le siguen varias anécdotas y algún que otro chiste. Alexis ha vuelto a dormirse, Martha se ha ido a por algo de comer, ya que según ella, "la comida del hospital no es la adecuada para su nieta".

- Oye Beckett, tengo una pregunta para ti.-Kate está sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo su correo, Meredith no le ha enviado nada, eso es bueno.

- ¿Y la pregunta es…? Vamos Rick, dispara.- Castle respira tres veces antes de hablar.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste al médico que Alexis es tu hija?- Esa pregunta le pilla por sorpresa, Rick tiene el semblante serio, ¿se ha enfadado por eso?

- Castle, se lo dije para que me dejase entrar, ¿eso es algo malo?- Ambos no dicen nada, miran cómo Alexis duerme plácidamente, se nota que está mejor.

- No, no es malo.- Rick hace una pausa, se queda pensativo ante todo lo que ha sucedido en apenas unas horas, Beckett quiere empezar algo con él pero todavía quedan muchas preguntas.- Pero…No quiero que Alexis piense que va a tener una nueva madre.

Kate no da crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar, Castle no puede estar hablando en serio, hace unas horas le pidió salir y ahora le suelta esto; definitivamente esta situación no va a llegar a ninguna parte.

-¿Y por qué iba a pensar tu hija eso? ¿Qué hay de malo en que se encariñe conmigo? Te recuerdo que hace unas horas me pediste salir y te dije que sí, lo mejor sería que Alexis pensase que tiene a alguien con quien hablar de sus problemas, ¿no te has parado a pensar en eso?- Beckett se levanta y sale de la habitación, necesita ir al baño y ya de paso alejarse de él, ¿y ella es la bipolar?

-¡Ya he llegado! ¿Quién tiene hambre?- Martha observa a su hijo, tiene la cara tapada por sus manos, Alexis se va despertando.

- ¿Y Beckett? He traído comida para ella y no quiero que se le enfríe.- Castle se levanta, y sin decir nada, sale en busca de Kate; la encuentra sentada en la repisa de una ventana, mirando la ciudad.

-¿Estás bien?- Kate se seca las lágrimas rápidamente pero Castle ya le ha visto.- Kate lo siento, es que con todo lo que ha pasado al final he explotado y lo he pagado contigo, perdóname.

- Richard no…no pasa nada, lo que pasa es que… hay algo que no te he contado.- Kate coge su colgante y se lo enseña a Castle.- Este collar pertenecía a mi madre.

-¿Pertenecía?- Kate le mira ahora con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, prometió que no volvería cuando pensase en ella pero no puede evitarlo, Rick le abraza; Beckett se acurruca en su pecho.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Beckett vuelve a sentir lo mismo, frío, dolor, agonía.

- Fue asesinada Rick, mi madre fue una gran mujer, querida por todos y le arrebataron su vida; no pude salvarla.- Kate rompe a llorar en el hombro de Castle, éste coge un pañuelo y le seca las lágrimas.

- Kate, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. He sido un idiota, perdóname; me alegro de que Alexis te vea como una madre, porque eres increíble.- Beckett se separa de él, Rick le besa con dulzura. Este beso es muy distinto al que le dio en la playa, ahora los dos buscan la pasión.

-Ejem… ¿Interrumpo algo?- Martha les mira con una gran sonrisa, lo que acaba de presenciar le llena de alegría.- Alexis pregunta por vosotros, ¿vamos a comer?


	13. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

-No entiendo por qué no puedo bañarme, ya no me duele.- Alexis insiste una y otra vez pero su padre puede llegar a ser más cabezota que ella y no piensa dejar que su hija se bañe.

- Alexis, el médico dijo dos días y sólo ha pasado medio desde que llegamos a casa, tienes que esperar.- la pequeña se enfada, Castle tiene que escribir un par de capítulos pero con su hija comportándose de esa forma le va a resultar imposible. Kate, que ha estado observando en un tercer plano la discusión decide intervenir y ayudarles.

- Perdonar que os interrumpa pero Alexis, ¿quieres que nos vayamos a tomar un helado?-La niña no cabe en sí de la emoción, coge a Linus y sale decidida por la puerta, Kate le da un beso dulce a Castle y se marcha.

- ¿Por qué papi no me deja bañarme? Si yo estoy bien.- Alexis le da la mano que tiene libre a Beckett, ésta recuerda lo que le dijo Chase, _"Serías una madre estupenda"_, puede que tuviese razón, siempre la tenía.

- Cielo, la herida no se te ha curado del todo y por precaución el médico ha dicho que de momento no puedes bañarte, tu padre no tiene la culpa.- para ser una niña de cinco años, Alexis es muy despierta e inteligente. Llegan a una heladería, varios niños juegan en el parque que hay justo al lado.

-¿De qué quieres el helado?- Beckett sube coge en brazos a Alexis para que pueda ver los sabores, le gustan todos pero sabe que sólo puede escoger uno.

- De Turrón.- Beckett pide un helado de turrón y otro de vainilla, caminan hacia el parque, Alexis se va a jugar con Linus; Kate se sienta en un banco que hay debajo de un árbol; disfruta del buen tiempo y del aire fresco que se respira.

Transcurren un par de horas, el color del cielo va cambiando, Kate decide que ya es hora de volver, llama a Alexis; la pequeña está agotada, en cuanto llegan Castle la duerme.

- Viene agotada, ¿qué habéis hecho?- Kate y Rick se sientan en el sofá, dan pequeños sorbos a la copa de vino.

- Hemos ido al parque, Alexis está llena de vitalidad, tu hija es increíble.- Castle deja la copa de vino y se acerca a Beckett.

- Tú sí que eres increíble, ¿te apetece darte un baño antes de cenar?- Kate le coge la cara y le besa, busca desesperada la lengua de Rick para jugar con ella. Los dos se cambian y se ponen el bañador, el agua tiene una temperatura ideal.

- Las damas primero.- Beckett entra por las escaleras, Castle en cambio se tira directamente, ambos deseaban refrescarse después de un caluroso día. Los dos vuelven a estar solos en la piscina pero ahora todo es muy distinto, los sentimientos han cambiado.

- Oye Beckett, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Castle nada hacia ella, la misma posición de hace unos días, cara a cara; Kate le rodea con los brazos, se agarra a Rick con las piernas.- ¿Por qué decidiste ser abogada?

Kate se queda perpleja, nunca nadie le había hecho esa pregunta y le pilla totalmente por sorpresa. Tiene que contestar algo rápido, esos hermosos ojos azules no dejan de observarla.

-Pues, para ser sincera contigo, yo quería ser detective de homicidios.

- ¡Guau! ¿En serio?- Castle está anonadado, no se esperaba esa respuesta, Katherine Beckett ¿Detective? La verdad es que le gustaría verla con un chaleco como los que salen en las series, con la pistola e interrogando.- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Pues que no me veía corriendo detrás de sospechosos, ahora lo que hago es defenderlos, ya sean buenos o malos; no es lo que quiero pero me gusta mi trabajo.

Ninguno dice nada, el sonido del mar les llega como un pequeño susurro, el sol se va ocultando tras el inmenso océano. Kate siente una gran atracción por Castle pero no sabe si es tan fuerte como para entregarse a él, es decir, le gusta pero ¿es correspondido?

-Beckett, ¿por qué no lo intentas?- Kate le mira sin comprender.- ¿Por qué no intento el qué?

- Ya sabes, lo de ser poli, no pierdes nada por intentarlo.

-Sí que pierdo, Rick, no es barato y no gano tanto.- Castle acerca a Beckett a su cuerpo mojado.- No te preocupes por el dinero, de eso me encargo yo.

- Qué te lo has creído, no voy a permitir que me pagues nada.

-Pero…- Kate le pone el dedo en los labios.- Pero nada, ahora calla y bésame.- Los dos se sumergen en el agua sin apartar sus labios, la sensación es magnífica; cuando salen se encuentran a una Alexis recién levantada.

- ¿Os estabais besando?- La pequeña da saltitos de alegría, en seguida para porque la pierna todavía le duele, Castle y Beckett se miran.

- Cielo, ¿qué te hace pensar que nos estábamos besando? Jugábamos a ver quién aguantaba más la respiración.- eso le provoca la risa a Kate y Alexis le sigue.

- Papi, ya no soy unan niña, estabais muy juntos, os he visto.- Rick sale y le da un fuerte beso a su hija, le moja toda la cara; Alexis se seca con la camiseta.- Kate, ¿a qué es verdad que os estabais besando?

- La verdad es que…- Kate mira divertida a Castle, éste asiente con una gran sonrisa.- Sí cielo, tu papi yo hemos empezado a salir.


	14. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Alexis no deja de suspirar y mirar por la ventana, la lluvia cae sin cesar y eso le molesta. Martha está sentada en la mesa repasando el guión de su próxima obra, Castle y Beckett están acurrucados en el sofá susurrando cosas al oído.

-Papi, estoy aburrida.- la pequeña está muy ilusionada porque su padre y Kate sean novios pero sigue siendo una niña de cinco años a la que le gusta jugar.

- Vamos cielo, estamos descansando, además, ¿a qué podemos jugar aquí?- Alexis se queda pensativa unos segundos, una estupenda idea le viene a la cabeza. Se sube al sofá y empieza a saltar.

-¡Al escondite, por favor!- Kate y Rick intercambian unas miradas, al final deciden jugar un rato con la princesita; Castle empieza a contar con los ojos tapados. Kate y Alexis se esconden en el armario de una de las habitaciones; escuchan como Castle sube por las escaleras, ninguna hace ruido.

- ¿Dónde estáis? Soy el mejor jugando al escondite, os voy a encontrar.- va mirando por cada habitación, en ese momento se escucha una melodía desde el armario; Castle corre hacia el sonido.

- ¡Os encontré!- Alexis se enfada, todo por culpa del teléfono de Beckett; éste contesta rápidamente. Su rostro se ha transformado por completo, se puede ver el miedo en sus ojos.

- Cariño, ¿quieres merendar? Ve abajo, enseguida vamos.- la pequeña baja al primer piso, Kate se sienta en la cama; Rick se sienta a su lado.

- Kate, ¿qué ocurre?- Ésta mira la pantalla de su móvil, le tiemblan las manos; Castle le rodea con los brazos.- Rick, tengo que irme de aquí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién te ha llamado?- Beckett no puede contestar, el terror se ha apoderado de ella, tiene que salir de esa casa cuanto antes. Se levanta y corre hacia su habitación, Castle le sigue.

- Kate, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué te vas?- Éste no le contesta, comienza a meter todas sus cosas en la maleta, Castle le coge las manos.

- Richard por favor.- pero éste se niega a dejarle, necesita saber qué es lo que pasa.- No hasta que me digas que es lo que ocurre ¿por qué te quieres ir?- Kate se deja caer en la cama, se lleva las manos a la cara.

- Andrew ha salido de la cárcel, ese cabrón ha salido.- Rick no entiende nada pero para eso está ahí, para que Beckett le explique todo.- Andrew fue el cliente al que tuve que defender, por desgracia.

- ¿Por desgracia?- Kate asiente.

- Fue condenado por varios homicidios, todas las pruebas apuntaban a él. Andrew se declaró inocente pero el juez dictó la sentencia y le encarcelaron.

- Vale, ¿y por qué quieres marcharte?- Beckett rompe a llorar, Rick la acurruca en su pecho, le acaricia suavemente el pelo.

-Rick.- Ésta se separa de él y ahora le mira.- Andrew viene a por mí

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Cómo que viene a por ti?!- Kate se seca las lágrimas, se levanta y empieza a andar por la habitación.- Explícame eso ahora mismo Katherine Beckett.

- No hay nada que explicar Castle, mi secretaria me ha llamado diciéndome que Andrew juró vengarse de mí.

- Pues avisaremos a la policía, ese cabrón no se va a acercar a ti, ni a esta casa ¿queda claro?

- No Rick, esto es cosa mía. No voy a dejar que os haga daño por mi culpa, lo mejor es que me vaya.- pero Castle tiene más que claro que no se va a separar de ella, y menos cuando corre peligro.

- Kate, te guste o no, no te vas a quedar sola. Estamos juntos en esto.- Kate vuelve a acurrucarse en él, le gusta mucho pero no quiere que le hagan daño.

- Conmigo estarás a salvo Kate.- ésta cierra los ojos.- Jamás estaré a salvo Castle.

- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacéis ahí arriba?- Martha les llama varias veces, Rick y Kate deciden bajar y actuar con normalidad. Mientras Beckett, Martha y Alexis charlan de varias cosas Castle se encierra en su despacho con un agente de policía.

-¿Está seguro Señor Castle?

- Totalmente agente Teddy, quiero seguridad cerca de mi casa. Ese hombre es peligroso, ¿puedo contar con usted?

- Por supuesto, ahora debo marcharme, avíseme para cualquier cosa.- se estrechan la mano y el agente sale por la parte la puerta principal.

- Querido, ¿va todo bien?- Richard sonríe como puede para no preocupar a su madre y a su pequeña la cual disfruta de las locas historias de su abuela. Kate y Castle intercambian miradas, ambos tienen la preocupación y el miedo en el cuerpo pero tienen que disimular delante de Alexis y Martha.

Un hombre observa desde la playa la casa iluminada, ajusta los prismáticos para ver con claridad quiénes están dentro. Observa a la mujer que le metió en la cárcel, mira como besa a ese hombre.

-Vaya vaya Señora Beckett, tú me arrebataste mi vida, ¿qué pasa si yo decido hacer lo mismo?


	15. Capitulo 15

Capítulo 15

_Han trascurrido unos días…_

El calor obliga a las personas a refrescarse o a descansar debajo de cualquier árbol. Una pareja en concreto está disfrutando de un paseo por la playa, a pesar de que todavía es temprano ellos ya están comenzado a sudar.

-¿Quieres relajarte Kate?- Él aprieta su mano para hacerle saber que está a salvo, que no va a pasar nada pero el comportamiento de Beckett sigue siendo el mismo de hace unos días.

- No puedo Rick, perdóname si estoy nerviosa porque un hombre quiere verme muerta y enterrada.- ese comentario le provoca a Castle una carcajada, ambos caminan por la orilla.- ¿Quieres dejar de mirar hacia atrás? Nadie nos sigue.

Pero Castle se equivoca y Kate lo sabe, tiene esa sensación desde que salieron por la puerta; gira la cabeza una y otra vez pero no ve nada. Un hombre con una capucha les sigue desde cerca pero con cautela, allí está su objetivo y por lo que ve va a tener que deshacerse de la persona que le acompaña.

- Oye Kate, llevamos casi un mes saliendo, ¿somos algo así como novios?- Beckett se interesa por esa pregunta, la verdad es que no lo había pensado.

- Digamos que somos compañeros, aunque no sé si serías la clase de compañero que querría si fuese detective.- Castle se detiene y le echa una mirada fulminante.

- Vamos Castle, yo necesito a alguien serio para interrogar a los sospechoso, ¿crees que te elegiría a ti?- Rick se acerca a ella.- Sólo creo que no podrías vivir sin mí, me tendrías que aguantar de todas formas.

En ese momento dos hombres, que más que hombres parecen gorilas, se abalanzan sobre ellos. Rick opone mucha resistencia, entonces uno de los atacantes le asesta un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejando a Castle inconsciente.

-¡Rápido! ¡Mételos al coche!- Beckett observa la sangre que sale de la cabeza de Rick, se acerca a él como puede; tiene las manos atadas pero intenta colocarse a su lado.

-¡Rick, Richard! ¡Contéstame, por favor! No me dejes, Por favor no me dejes.- de repente se detiene el coche, Kate se cae, unos pasos le indican que alguien se acerca al maletero.

- Tú, ¡Fuera! No nos eres útil.- El gorila coge a Beckett y la tira al suelo, se vuelve a meter al coche y se alejan. Kate se levanta y corre tras ellos pero es inútil.

-¡No, no, no!- Beckett muerde el pañuelo volviendo a tener las manos libres, sabe perfectamente quién ha sido, camina bajo el sol abrasador hacia la ciudad.

_Media hora más tarde…_

Martha abre la puerta con dificultad, tiene varias cosas en la mano. Una persona está tumbada en el suelo, apenas puede respirar.

- ¡Katherine, oh dios mío!- Martha deja las cosas y ayuda a Beckett a levantarse, la lleva hasta el sofá. Kate se bebe una botella de agua antes de contestar, sabe que se ha quemado pero eso le da lo mismo.

- Kate, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Richard?- Beckett tiene dificultad para hablar, la garganta sigue muy seca, vuelve a beberse otra botella. Martha se la quita de las manos ahora desesperadas.

- ¡¿Qué dónde está mi hijo Kate?!- Ésta reúne todas sus fuerzas para contestar, coge las manos de Martha.

- Le han secuestrado, bueno, a los dos.- Martha no puede mantener la calma, su hijo, han secuestrado a su hijo.- ¿Y por qué tú estás aquí? ¿Qué quieren de él?

- No quieren nada, lo han hecho por mi culpa, lo siento.- Martha escucha todo sin comprender absolutamente nada.

-¿Cómo que por tu culpa? ¿Qué has hecho?- Kate suspira tres veces antes de contestar.

- No es algo que he hecho, es algo que hice, un asesino fue condenado; yo fui su abogada. Ahora ese cabrón quiere vengarse.

- ¿Y por qué quiere a mi hijo?- Kate vuelve a beber agua antes de contestar, esta vez se echa en la cara.- Porque ese tipo sabe que yo siento algo por tu hijo, por eso.

Martha se levanta y comienza a caminar por el salón, Alexis por suerte sigue durmiendo. Las dos caminan sin saber qué hacer, Beckett tiene muy claro que Andrew se las va a pagar.

- Tenemos que avisar a la policía.- pero Kate se lo impide.- ¿Qué haces? Tengo que avisar a la policía, Katherine déjame.

- No Martha, conozco a la policía de los Hamptons y créeme, no nos servirá de mucho. Tengo amigos en la comisaría de la ciudad, espera.- Beckett sale de la casa con el teléfono. Tras unos pitidos una voz contesta por la otra línea.

- ¿Beckett? Esposito, amigo de Beckett contesta al teléfono.

- Hola Javi, espero no molestarte pero necesito vuestra ayuda.- Beckett está angustiada y su amigo se ha dado cuenta.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No te llamaría si no se tratase de una emergencia pero es por un amigo, Andrew le ha secuestrado.- la sorpresa aparece en la voz de Javier.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Ese cabrón ya ha salido? Beckett, nos encantaría ayudarte pero no tenemos jurisdicción en los Hamptons.

- Pero sé que Andrew está en la ciudad, mandó a dos gorilas a por nosotros, por favor, necesito vuestra ayuda.- Javi titubea antes de responder, se oyen varias voces; Beckett no puede esperar más.

- Está bien, te ayudaremos.

- Genial, iré a la ciudad enseguida.


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

Los gorilas llevan más de una hora conduciendo, a Castle le duele mucho el golpe recibido en la cabeza. "_¿Dónde me llevan estos imbéciles?"_ La furgoneta se detiene en seco, las puertas se cierran y los pasos son más claros.

- ¡Tú! ¡Vamos!- Pero Castle está mareado, uno de los gorilas lo coge y le empuja para que camine, los tres suben unas escaleras. Una tercera voz se incluye, Rick deduce que es Andrew pero pronto lo sabrá.

- Vaya, vaya, así que tú eres el novio de la zorra que me metió en la cárcel. Quería conocerte en persona, ¿eres bueno encajando golpes?- Andrew le asesta un puñetazo en la cara, Castle grita pero la mordaza le impide pedir ayuda.

- ¿No te defiendes? Me lo estás poniendo muy fácil tío.- Los gorilas y Andrew se marchan, dejando a Rick en el suelo. Le han vuelto a atar las manos y a taparle los ojos, nota como la cara se le va hinchando; no sabe lo que van a hacer con él.

_Mientras tanto, unos agentes están visitando la casa de los Hamptons… _

-¿A qué hora fue eso?- Espo y Ryan están sentados en el sofá, Beckett no deja de moverse de un lado para otro. Le ha pedido a Martha que se lleve a Alexis mientras sus amigos están en la casa.

- Sobre las diez de la mañana.- Javi y Kevin se miran estupefactos.- ¿A plena luz del día? ¿Y nadie vio nada?

- No lo sé Kevin.- contesta Kate ladeando la cabeza.- apenas pudimos ver algo, todo ocurrió muy deprisa.- todos analizan la situación, se han llevado a Castle y no tienen ninguna pista de dónde puede estar.

- No podemos continuar sin tener algo que nos lleve hasta él, pueden estar en cualquier sitio.- Kate revisa otra vez sus papeles, puede que se les haya escapado algo; en ese momento ésta abre los ojos.

-¡Creo que tengo algo! Mirad.- Espo y Ryan se levantan y miran que Andrew tiene una casa a las afueras de la ciudad.- ¿Creéis que lo habrán llevado allí?

-Tendremos que averiguarlo pero por hoy es suficiente, mañana tienes que ir a la ciudad temprano, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡¿Cómo que mañana?! Andrew seguro que le está torturando, no podemos perder más tiempo.- Kevin le coloca la mano en el hombro.

- Entiende que primero tenemos que hablar con Gates, ya sabes cómo es, intenta descansar. Ahora tienes que estar con la hija de Castle, cuanto menos sepa mejor.

- Está bien, id y hablar con Gates, mañana estaré allí tan pronto como me sea posible. Y otra vez gracias chicos, sois los mejores.

- Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para salvar a Castle, hasta mañana Beckett.- los compañeros se marchan al mismo tiempo que Alexis y Martha entran por la parte de atrás.

-¡Hola Kate! ¡Mira lo que hemos recogido la abuela y yo!- Alexis le enseña emocionada varias conchas.- ¡Guau! Son muy bonitas, ¿por qué no vas a limpiarlas?

La pequeña sube corriendo al baño, Martha cambia la expresión de su cara, Kate le ofrece una copa de vino pero ésta se niega y es normal.

-Tus amigos, los agentes, ¿van a ayudarnos?- Me siento en frente de ella, la mujer llena de vitalidad se ha marchado para dar paso a una madre muy preocupada.

- Claro Martha, son muy buenos, estoy segura de que encontrarán a Richard muy pronto.- y más sabiendo que tienen una buena pista pero eso no quiere decírselo; no quiere dar falsas esperanzas.

- Por cierto Martha, mañana me marcharé a la ciudad, por la mañana. Voy a ayudar a mis amigos a encontrar a Rick, no te importa, ¿verdad?- Martha abraza a Kate, rompe a llorar.

-Vamos Martha, encontraremos a Richard, ya lo verás.- escuchan los pequeños pasos de Alexis, su abuela se seca rápidamente las lágrimas.

- Mira abuela, son bonitas, ¿a qué si?

- Claro mi vida, ¿qué te apetece cenar hoy?- Kate decide preparar algo para las tres, Alexis se sienta en el taburete y observa como la novia de su papi cocina.

- ¿Cuándo volverá mi papi?- Beckett contiene las lágrimas como puede, le tuvieron que decir a Alexis que su papi había vuelto a la ciudad por asuntos de trabajo.

- No me lo dijo cielo pero pronto estará por aquí y podrás enseñarle las conchas que has recogido.- Alexis sonríe, Beckett continua haciendo la cena mientras la pequeña habla con ella.

_En la habitación de una casa a las afueras de la ciudad…_

-¿Por qué no ha venido tu novia a salvarte?- Andrew le ha asestado varios golpes, Rick tiene la respiración muy débil.

- Eres…eres un cobarde.- Andrew le coge del pelo y le echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Perdona? No he entendido nada.- Castle coge el poco aire que le queda e intenta hablar.

- Que eres un cobarde, no te atreves a enfrentarte a ella tú solo.- El mentón de Rick recibe otro puñetazo, cae al suelo inconsciente. Andrew se quita la sangre de las manos y se marcha. La oscuridad va invadiendo lentamente su cuerpo, no siente las extremidades; Rick quiere recordar la cara de su hija, su madre y Kate antes de sumergirse en un profundo sueño del que no sabe si volverá a despertar.

-¡Papi, papi!- Los gritos de Alexis despiertan a Beckett que pronto corre hacia su habitación, observa como la pequeña llora.

- Cielo, ¿qué ocurre?- Alexis se acurruca en Kate, ésta le rodea con sus brazos.- He tenido una pesadilla Kate, mi papi estaba en el suelo y no se movía.- Kate se asusta, ¿es posible que Rick esté así?

- Alexis, ¿quieres dormir conmigo?- La pequeña asiente, Kate la lleva a su habitación y juntas intentan conciliar otra vez el sueño. Alexis se ha vuelto a dormir pero esta vez Beckett no consigue pegar ojo; se levanta y observa por la ventana, _Rick, espero que estés sano y salvo._


	17. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

Disimulo como puedo las ojeras, es una lucha continua contra el sueño pero no puedo pegar ojo. Me cambio y bajo en silencio por las escaleras, me tomo una taza de café mientras observo los primeros rayos de sol, cada día que pasa me voy dando cuenta de cuánto necesito a Rick; es tal la necesidad que creo que siento algo mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

-Buenos días Katherine.- el aspecto de Martha, sintiéndolo mucho, es peor que el mío. Seguro que tampoco ha dormido nada, y por sus ojos enrojecidos deduzco que ha estado llorando.

- Hola Martha, me voy a la ciudad para, ya sabes…- pero no quiero, ni puedo terminar la frase, ambas sabemos que hay pocas probabilidades de encontrar a Castle; mientras quede una no voy a rendirme.

- Yo me quedaré aquí con Alexis, llámame cada vez que encontréis algo, por favor.- asiento, le doy un último sorbo al café. Cojo mis cosas y salgo de la casa, mi coche está aparcado a dos calles de aquí.

_Unas horas más tarde…_

_-_Hola Katherine, ya me he enterado de lo de su amigo. Haremos todo lo posible por encontrarlo pero sabe de sobra cómo funciona esto.- le estrecho la mano a Gates, dejo mis cosas en una mesa que está justo al lado de la pizarra, de todas formas está vacía.

- ¿Dónde están los detectives Esposito y Ryan?

- Han salido un momento pero volverán enseguida, o más les vale.

- Señor, no sé si sus detectives le habrán comentado algo pero…- no me atrevo a decírselo, esta mujer es muy estricta a la hora de cumplir las normas.

- ¿Pero…? Beckett no tengo todo el día.

- Necesito estar en este caso, de alguna forma yo metí a Andrew en la cárcel; no accederá a nada si yo no estoy.

- Precisamente por eso Beckett, eso es exponerla ante el peligro y me niego rotundamente a hacer eso. Mire, ya sé que es su amigo pero la policía es la que se tiene que encargar de llevar a cabo el proceso.- en ese momento vienen Javi y Kevin, cambian la expresión en cuanto ven a su capitán.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde se meten cada vez que me doy la vuelta?- Sonrío cuando veo las caras de mis amigos, no pienso darme por vencida. Quiera Gates o no pienso encontrar a Castle.

- ¿Habéis descubierto el paradero del amigo de Beckett? Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?

- Castle, Richard Castle Señor.- la expresión de Gates nos provoca a todos una carcajada, nos detenemos en cuanto ésta nos echa una mirada fulminante.

- ¡¿Richard Castle?! ¿El escritor? ¿Por qué no lo ha dicho antes?

- Pues porque no quiero que la prensa se entere, esto tiene que quedarse aquí, por favor.- Gates asiente, observa mi preocupación.

- Pues en ese caso, Beckett dejaré que participe en su rescate. Creo en usted y os deseo la mejor de las suertes.

- Gracias Señor.- miro a mis "compañeros".- No hay tiempo que perder.

_Mientras tanto…_

-Me parece que está inconsciente, o muerto, no lo sé.- uno de los gorilas se acerca a Castle, pone su oreja en el pecho. En ese momento Rick le pega un bocado en la cara, el otro gorila le asesta una fuerte patada en el abdomen provocando la falta de respiración en Castle.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta! ¡No vas a salir vivo de aquí!- Los tíos salen de la habitación, a Castle le cuesta respirar y mantener los ojos abiertos, lentamente se va yendo a la oscuridad. _"Kate yo, yo…te…" _pero un último suspira evita que Rick termine la frase.

_De vuelta a la comisaría…._

-Hemos rastreado todos los almacenes vacíos y nada, algo me dice que no está en la ciudad.- miro con curiosidad a Ryan, éste no deja de mirar todos los posibles lugares dónde pueden haberle retenido.

-¿Por qué dices eso Kevin?

- Pues porque alguien habría visto algo, o alguna cámara. No, definitivamente no están en la ciudad, más bien por los alrededores.

- Pues sí estás seguro de lo que dices lo mejor es que empecemos a buscar y a preguntar; Andrew es peligroso y sé que tiene poca paciencia.- los tres nos ponemos manos a la obra, mantengo como puedo la chispa de la esperanza. El problema es que dudo mucho que encontremos a Castle sano, algo me dice que está sufriendo y si eso es así, Andrew me las pagará.

-¡Chicos, creo que he encontrado algo!- Espo y yo nos acercamos a la mesa de Ryan.

- Parece ser que una cámara detectó una matrícula falsa, es de una furgoneta. Y, además iba a toda velocidad.

-¿Dónde está esa cámara?- Kevin se pone a rastrear, las imágenes indican que la furgoneta está saliendo de la ciudad, lo único que pueden hacer es ir por ese camino.

-¿A qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!- Los tres salimos decididos por la puerta.

-¡Un momento! Avisad por si necesitáis refuerzos, ¿entendido?-Gates vuelve a su despacho, y nosotros rápidamente subimos al coche. Espero que Rick esté allí, pero lo que más deseo es encontrarme cara a cara con Andrew; volveré a meterlo en la cárcel y me encargaré de que no vuelva a salir.


	18. Capítulo 18

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews, la verdad es que esta historia me está gustando cómo se está quedando. Gracias por animarme a seguir, vamos a ver como continua…**_

Capítulo 18

Espo me ha dejado una pistola suya, sabe que tengo buena puntería; se sorprendió cuando se lo dije pero despejó sus dudas al ver cómo acerté en el muñeco de prueba. Me hacen gestos para que haga el mínimo ruido posible, podemos escuchar voces dentro de la casa.

-¿Cuántos tíos hay ahí dentro?- Me susurra Ryan mientras caminamos agachados, tres agentes más se han ido a la parte de atrás de la casa por si los secuestradores deciden escapar.

-No lo sé Ryan, haz el favor de calmarte.- quiero encontrarme ya con Andrew, ese tío es un estorbo para la sociedad y para mí. No escucho la voz de Castle, ¿le tendrán amordazado? O peor, ¿y si…? ¡No! No quiero pensar eso, continuamos caminando hasta llegar al porche.

- ¿Todos os acordáis del plan? Beckett, tú controla tus impulsos asesinos y céntrate en salvar a Castle. Nosotros nos encargamos de esos cabrones.

-Vaya, vaya. Por fin nos encontramos Beckett.- esa voz me produce escalofríos, los tres nos giramos de golpe y vemos a Andrew; detrás de él están sus dos gorilas.

-¿Dónde está Castle?

-¿Quién?- Andrew se lleva el dedo a la barbilla, el odio comienza a invadir mi cuerpo, Espo y Ryan se colocan delante de mí.- ¡Ah! Tu "amiguito", la última vez que lo vi estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta! Si me quieres a mí, ¿por qué le tienes a él?- Andrew me mira desafiante, sus gorilas también tienen ganas de pelear, se les nota en sus músculos.

-Porque era la única forma de que me visitases, ya que cuando estuve en la cárcel no pudiste hacerlo.- Andrew susurra algo a sus animales del zoo, éstos sonríen y nos vuelven a mirar.

- Esto tenemos que arreglarlo nosotros, ¿no te parece?- Miro a mis compañeros, seguro que Castle ha sufrido bastante, no puedo permitir que a ellos les pase lo mismo.

- Estoy de acuerdo, ¿qué van a hacernos tus gorilas?- Los aludidos se cabrean pero es que es así. Son dos orangutanes que seguro que tendrán el cerebro como el tamaño de una nuez.

- Mis compañeros se van a encargar de tus compañeros en la parte de atrás de la casa.- ¡Bingo! Esperaba que dijese eso, allí ya tenemos los refuerzos. Los gorilas se marchan, Espo y Ryan les siguen contentos.

- No sabes cómo me alegra que estés aquí. La persona que me encerró en la cárcel. ¿Y tú te haces llamar abogada?- Andrew está a unos pasos de mí, el miedo se va apoderando de mí pero me quedo en mi sitio.

- Yo no te metí en ningún sitio, tú solito te encerraste. Eres un asesino, ¿qué esperabas?

- ¡Tu trabajo era defenderme y no lo hiciste!- Andrew ahora me apunta con su pistola, yo me preparo la mía.

-¡Claro que te defendí! ¡Pero todas las pruebas indicaban que eras culpable! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-Mira esto es así, pronto tú amigo y tú vais a formar parte de mi lista, y créeme, yo nunca fallo.- su tono de voz entra por mis huesos, realmente este tío es perverso. Si algo he aprendido con la experiencia es que todos tienen un punto débil, tengo que encontrarlo cuanto antes.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes de que acabes definitivamente conmigo?- Andrew duda pero asiente de mala gana.

- ¿Por qué mataste a esas mujeres? Estoy segura de que no lo hacías por diversión.

-¿Y a ti que más te da?- Escucho como le tiembla la voz.

- Fue por tu mujer, ¿verdad?- Andrew me mira enfadado pero muestra algo de tristeza.

-¡Cállate! Mi mujer es una zorra. ¡Me puso los cuernos!

- ¿Y por eso te dedicaste a matar a mujeres que se parecían a ella?- Esa pregunta le sorprende muchísimo, he descubierto algo que ni él mismo me contó cuando acepté para ser su abogada.

-¡¿Cómo coño sabes eso?!

- No hay más que ver las pruebas Andrew. Me fijé en que todas tenían algún parecido.- Andrew ladea la cabeza y vuelve a apuntarme con el arma; pero sé que tiene las manos sudorosas por los nervios.

_En otra parte de la casa…_

-Ha sido demasiado fácil, ¿no crees Javi?- Los agentes detuvieron a los gorilas en cuanto estos llegaron a la parte trasera de la casa.

- Vamos a buscar a Castle, vosotros vigilad a estos monos de circo.- Espo y Ryan entran por la cocina, registran toda la casa; excepto una habitación que está cerrada con llave. Espo la tira de una patada.

-¡Castle, Castle!- Éste está muy quieto, apenas puede respirar. Ryan y él le desatan las manos y le quitan el pañuelo de la boca. En ese momento se escucha un disparo que proviene de fuera.

-¡Ve a mirar! Yo me quedo con él.- Espo sale corriendo, no da crédito a lo que está viendo.


	19. Capítulo 19

_**Ya sé que el fic está en tercera persona pero quería meterme en la piel de Beckett para esta ocasión. Espero que os esté gustando, vuelvo a la tercera persona.**_

Capítulo 19

-¡Guau! Beckett, es verdad que tienes buena puntería.- el cuerpo sin vida de Andrew yace en el suelo. Kate no pretendía matarle pero él hizo un mal movimiento y la bala acabó con su vida.

- Ahora las familias de las víctimas descansarán en paz… y yo también.- los otros agentes meten a los gorilas al coche y se los llevan.

- ¡¿Dónde está Castle?!- La expresión de Espo le preocupa, lleva a Kate hacia la habitación, Ryan ya ha pedido una ambulancia. Mis compañeros le dejan a solas con él, éste tiene la respiración muy débil.

- Rick… Rick por favor.- las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. Le coge la mano y la aprieta contra su pecho. No obtiene ninguna respuesta, sabe que todavía vive pero eso no le consuela.

- Castle, todo esto me ha hecho pensar. En ti, en mí. Lo he decidido, quiero estar siempre a tu lado y olvidarnos del pasado. Tú y yo. Siempre.

- Rick te quiero.- es lo último que le dice antes de que la ambulancia se lo lleve al hospital.

_Unas horas de observación más tarde…_

Martha lleva días sin descansar, ha insistido en quedarse con su hijo. Kate lleva a Alexis a su apartamento; mañana irán a visitar a su padre.

-Kate, ¿por qué me mentiste?- La pequeña tiene los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, no ha parado desde que le dijimos que su padre está en el hospital.

-¿Te mentí?- Alexis asiente, está abrazada a su peluche, lo necesita más que nunca.

- Lo hice para protegerte cielo. Tú abuela y yo no queríamos que sufrieses.

- ¿Y por qué no podemos ir al hospital?- La pequeña se sienta desconsolada en el sofá, eso le parte el alma a Kate que nunca ha tenido experiencia con los niños.

- Cariño, tu papi está descansando. Estaba muy mal cuando le encontramos y ahora necesita reposo. Pero te prometo que mañana iremos a verle, ¿de acuerdo?- Esas palabras animan un poco a Alexis que ahora abraza a Kate en busca de cariño materno; Beckett accede y deja que la pequeña se duerma encima de ella.

Con cuidado la deja en su cama, coloca a Linus a su lado. Kate sale al balcón y observa la ciudad; hace unos días estaba disfrutando del verano en casa de una familia encantadora y ahora ha vuelto a la ciudad, está cuidando de una preciosa niña y lo más extraño de todo para ella; se ha vuelto a enamorar.

-¿Kate?- Alexis se frota los ojos, Beckett cierra la puerta del balcón.

- Dime cielo.- la pequeña le coge de la mano.- ¿puedes dormir conmigo?- Kate sonríe, realmente quiere a esta niña como si fuese hija suya.

- Claro, vamos.- las dos duermen plácidamente sabiendo que mañana volverán a ver a Castle.

_Al día siguiente…_

Kate ha bañado a Alexis, después han desayunado mientras veían unos dibujos. Cuando llegan al hospital Beckett se sorprende al ver a Gates allí.

-Alexis, tu abuela está ahí, ven con ella. Enseguida voy.- Gates y yo nos alejamos, no entiendo por qué está aquí.

- Kate Beckett, eres una caja de sorpresas. Cuando el detective Esposito me dijo que tú disparaste a Andrew no me lo pude creer.

- Gracias Señor, sinceramente adoro eso de ser policía.

- ¿Y por qué no te hiciste detective?- Esa pregunta me asombra, nos sentamos en una mesa de la cafetería. Gates y Beckett piden un café.

- No es tan fácil Señor. En ese momento no disponía del dinero suficiente.- Gates sonríe y eso asusta a Beckett. La dama de hierro está sonriendo y no sabe si eso es bueno o malo.

-¿Y si yo te dijese que hay un puesto para ti?- Kate no da crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar, debe de estar soñando o algo.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Lo que oyes, después de cómo actuaste en el caso del secuestro; has dejado ver a una gran inspectora. ¿Qué me dices?- Se produce un silencio, las dos se toman su café insípido de la cafetería.

- Acepto Señor. Hablaré con mi jefe para darle la noticia.

-Genial. Dale recuerdos al escritor cuando despierte. Soy una gran admiradora de sus libros.- Gates se marcha del hospital y Kate vuelve a la habitación dónde ahora Castle está hablando con su hija.

-Hola.- es lo único que Beckett puede decir, está demasiado afectada por todo lo sucedido que apenas piensa las palabras. Martha y Alexis salen para dejarles hablar.

-Hola Kate, ¿cómo estás?- Ésta se sienta en la silla que hay al lado de la cama, Rick tiene el rostro lleno de moratones; el ojo derecho lo tiene casi cerrado.

- Está claro que mejor que tú. Rick, estás horrible.

-Gracias, yo también me alegro de verte.- Kate se alegra al ver que Castle no ha perdido el sentido del humor.

- Oye no te pongas así, sabes que tengo razón. Tengo buenas y malas noticias, ¿Cuál quieres oír primero?- Rick le mira sin comprender, le da un trago a su vaso de agua.

- La mala.

- Voy a dejar el trabajo.- Castle abre todo lo que puede su ojo izquierdo, esa expresión hace que Kate sonría.

-¿Por qué lo dejas?- Kate le hace un gesto para que se relaje.- ¿Te marchas?

- ¿Qué? No, por dios Rick, no es eso. Voy a ser detective de homicidios.- esa noticia sí que sorprende a Castle que ahora se anima todavía más.

-¡Enhorabuena Kate! ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Sabes? Cuando estuve secuestrado, me di cuenta de que estaba inconsciente pero puedo recordarlo todo.- Rick se levanta como puede y se acerca a Beckett.

- ¿A si…? ¿Y no te da miedo recordar aquel trágico momento?- Rick niega con la cabeza, coge el mentón de Kate y se acerca más; casi pueden tocarse. Castle adora ese olor a cerezas, esa mujer le llegó a su corazón desde el primer día que la vio en la puerta de su casa.

-Kate, yo también te quiero.- y acto seguido la besa, busca la lengua de la chica y ésta se acerca a él. Cuando se separan se dan cuenta de que Martha y Alexis lo han visto todo.

-Como no escuchábamos nada pensamos que algo iba mal, estaba claro que me equivocaba.- Martha abraza a su hijo y después a Beckett; Alexis se sienta encima de su padre y éste achucha a la pequeña.

-Entonces Kate…. ¿Estamos saliendo?- Los tres miran a la nueva inspectora, ésta observa con cariño a la familia.


	20. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

Kate está realmente nerviosa, su jefe le dio la enhorabuena pero a la vez se entristeció porque sabe que perdía a una de las mejores abogadas que ha tenido. A Beckett le han asignado una mesa que está al lado de una pizarra; tiene entendido que ahí es dónde apuntan todas las pistas que van encontrando.

-¿Le parece bien esta mesa? No nos quedaba ninguna más.- Gates se acerca a ella, deja una pistola y una placa encima de la mesa.

-¿41319?- Kate coge su placa y la mira detenidamente, le gusta. Ese número va a ser su identidad a partir de ahora.

- Espero buenos resultados de usted inspectora. No me decepcione.

-No lo haré Señor. Muchas gracias.- Gates vuelve a su despacho, Ryan y Espo miran todavía sin poder creérselo a Kate.

-Vamos chicos, ahora estaremos juntos todos los días.

- Se nos va a hacer raro no verte en el lado de los sospechosos; eres uno de los nuestros, ¿cómo te sientes?- Vuelvo a mirar la placa y después la comisaría, desde que perdí a mi madre he deseado formar parte de la ley y hoy por fin se hace realidad.

-Me siento estupenda, es más de lo que podía pedir.- Kate observa como Espo le susurra algo a Kevin, éste se ríe y luego le susurra algo a su compañero.

-¿Qué narices estáis cuchicheando?

- Decíamos que ahora Castle va a tener que llevar cuidado contigo. Vas armada y eres peligrosa.

-¡Anda ya! ¡Qué idiotas sois!- Al minuto Beckett se ríe con ellos, deciden ir a visitar a Rick al hospital, hoy le dan el alta. Conduce Ryan, Beckett llama a su padre para avisarle de que hoy su "novio" sale del hospital.

-¡Me alegro mucho Katie! Espero volver pronto a la ciudad, te echo de menos.- Jim, el padre de Beckett, está fuera trabajando en un proyecto de investigación.

- Yo también te echo de menos papá, te quiero.- ambos cuelgan, Beckett se siente como en una nube, todo va genial. Los tres detectives entran al hospital, al ver a Castle Espo y Ryan no pueden evitar reírse.

-¡Tíos ya os vale! ¿Por qué siempre os tenéis que reír?- Rick les tira un cojín a cada uno, Kate observa una auténtica pelea de almohadas pero en esta ocasión no hay ninguna adolescente.

- Venga Castle, ¿pero tú te has mirado?

-No me hace falta, Beckett me ha dicho que estoy estupendamente.- Castle mira a Beckett y ésta al ver la cara de Rick estalla a carcajadas; es víctima de otro cojín.

-¡Oh vamos Richard! No te enfades, sólo estaba bromeando.- pero éste hace un gesto de enfado, ya está listo para marcharse. Rick flirtea con la enfermera que le ha estado cuidando, lo hace para vengarse de Kate que ahora coge de la oreja al escritor.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Vale, ya lo he pillado!- Ryan los lleva al loft, cuando entran se encuentran con un gran cartel de bienvenida. Alexis corre hacia su padre, éste la coge en brazos.

-Sigo pensando que te has marchado rápidamente de allí, ¿seguro que estás bien Richard?- Martha le da dos besos a su hijo.

- Madre estoy perfectamente. Tú lo que querías era seguir ligando con aquel médico, ¿me equivoco?- Martha se ruboriza, la verdad es que su hijo tiene razón, casi siempre la tiene.

- Sea como sea, yo no te veo recuperado del todo.- Rick pone los ojos en blanco, no le apetece discutir ahora con su madre, se sienta en su sofá con Alexis. Kate continúa de pie, está viendo a su nueva familia y no sabe qué hacer.

- Beckett, ven y siéntate con nosotros.

- No puedo, tengo que volver a la comisaría.- Alexis corre hacia ella y le coge la mano.

- Vamos mamá, quédate.- Rick, Martha y la propia Beckett se quedan petrificados; la pequeña mira la expresión de los tres.

-Lo…lo siento mucho Kate, se me ha escapado.- Beckett se arrodilla para poder verla mejor, Alexis se siente mal por lo que acaba de hacer; sabe que Kate no es su madre pero para ella es como si lo fuera.

- Cielo, no pasa nada. Puedes llamarme mamá si eso te hace sentir mejor.- la pequeña le rodea el cuello con los brazos, Kate se aferra a la niña. Martha sirve tres copas de vino y coge un zumo para su nieta.

- Quiero proponer un brindis.- cada uno coge una copa y Alexis su zumo, alzan las manos.- Por esta magnífica familia, y sobre todo por Katherine Beckett; una mujer excepcional que ha demostrado que nunca hay que rendirse y perder la esperanza.

- ¡Salud!- todavía queda verano por delante, esperarán a que Rick esté recuperado del todo para volver a los Hamtpons y disfrutar. Kate apoya su cabeza en las piernas de Castle, está sonando en la radio "In my veins" de Andrew Belle.

- Siempre me ha gustado esta canción.- Rick y Kate lo han dicho al mismo tiempo, el escritor agacha la cabeza y besa a su inspectora. Martha y Alexis deciden ir a por la cena, por lo que están solos.

-Oye Rick, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Éste asiente con los ojos cerrados, quiere disfrutar de ese momento.

- ¿Cómo era Kyra?- El escritor siente un escalofrío al escuchar ese nombre pero ya ha conseguido pasar página. Se reincorpora y se sienta mirando a Kate.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

- Sí.

- Era una mujer magnífica, sentí algo por ella desde que la vi en aquella firma; su rostro era como el de un ángel, unos ojos que hipnotizaban y una voz preciosa.- Beckett hubiera deseado conocerla, no hay nada más que ver a su hija.

- ¿Le echas de menos?

- Kyra siempre buscaba mi felicidad y ahora que conseguido encontrarla del todo…Sé que está orgullosa de mí.- Beckett le besa, busca su cariño, se quedan abrazados hasta que Martha y Alexis vuelven con la cena.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Muchas gracias por todo, he de decir que en esta historia Kevin todavía no ha conocido a Jenny por lo que no sale. Espero que os esté gustando.**

Capítulo 21

La familia ha vuelto a los Hamptons para poder disfrutar del resto del verano. Pero esta vez no han ido solos, Javi, Kevin y Lanie tienen el mes de agosto libre por lo que Rick les ha invitado.

-Mamá, ¿me ayudas con este castillo?- Kate sigue sin acostumbrarse a que Alexis la llame así, la pequeña sabe que no es su madre pero se siente bien y eso es suficiente para la inspectora. Kate se acerca y se sienta en la arena, Alexis está haciendo un castillo pero necesita a alguien para que le ayude.

- Es precioso Alexis, ¿lo has hecho tú sola?

- Sí, cuando lo termine se lo enseñaré a mi papi.- las dos se ponen a decorar la parte baja del castillo con conchas que encuentran en la orilla. Beckett observa a sus compañeros, los tres están disfrutando de este magnífico día de playa.

Rick ya no tiene ningún signo del secuestro excepto una cicatriz en la ceja izquierda pero apenas se ve. Éste está leyendo un libro, Kate no puede dejar de mirarle, realmente siente algo muy fuerte por él; llevan un mes saliendo pero para ella es como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-¡Mira Kate! ¡Ya lo he terminado!- Alexis se levanta orgullosa, rápidamente corre hacia su padre para enseñarle lo que ha hecho. Castle deja el libro y le da la mano a su hija.

-¡Vaya Alexis! Es muy bonito, ¿quieres hacerte una foto con él?- Rick va a por su móvil.

-Ven mamá, quiero que salgas conmigo en la foto.- Beckett duda pero cede ante esos ojitos azules. Las dos se colocan detrás del castillo, Kate abraza a Alexis y Castle hace la foto.

- Mis dos chicas más guapas.- Rick besa a Beckett, su beso es salado pero a la inspectora le gusta.

- Oye Alexis, ¿podrías hacernos una foto?- Castle le explica a su peque dónde le tiene que pulsar, rodea el cuerpo de Kate con el brazo.

-Quiero recordar siempre este día.- le susurra a Kate justo antes de que Alexis pulse el botón. El sol ya se va ocultando, es hora de arreglarse para salir a cenar; Kate y Lanie se ponen un vestido, Beckett de color azul y Lanie de color crema.

_Mientras tanto, en la parte baja de la casa…_

-Menos mal que ya no tienes la cara de orco que tenías antes.- Castle le da un puñetazo a Espo, se sirven una copa mientras esperan a las mujeres.

- Sois unos cabrones, está claro que lo decís porque tenéis envidia.- Ryan y Espo se miran y sueltan una gran burla.

-¡¿Envidia?! ¡¿Nosotros!? ¡¿De ti?!

- Por supuesto, sabéis que, a pesar de cómo tenía mi cara, tuve a las enfermeras comiendo de mi mano. No tenéis por qué negarlo.

- No te lo crees ni tú; comían de tu mano porque eres "famoso" señor escritor.- Lanie, y Kate bajan en ese momento; Martha ha decidido quedarse para cuidar de Alexis.

- Mira os voy a dejar pensar eso, pero no os doy la razón.- es lo último que dice Castle antes de que todos salgan por la puerta. Los cinco amigos entran a un lujoso restaurante, Kate sabe que es el mismo de aquella vez.

-¡Guau! Esto es un sitio de pijos.- Castle habla con un camarero y éste les lleva hasta su mesa, les deja el menú y se marcha.

- Espero que te portes bien Javi, hay que tener mucha clase para entrar a estos lugares.- Espo le pega una patada pero enseguida vuelven a reírse. Kate y Lanie piden una lasaña vegetal; Ryan y Espo un entrecot con patatas y Castle la especialidad de la casa.

- Se nota que vienes mucho por aquí, me pregunto cuántas mujeres habrán disfrutado de tu compañía en este lugar…- Espo tiene que reconocer que al principio el escritor no le caía nada bien pero después de conocerle a descubierto a un tío estupendo.

- Me faltan dedos para contarlas Javi, muchas, muchas…

-¡Castle!- Beckett le vuelve a coger de la oreja, Rick se pone una cremallera invisible en la boca. El camarero les sirve la cena y trae la tercera botella de vino. Todos disfrutan de la comida, hablan de varios temas.

-Propongo que sigamos la fiesta en una discoteca que está a dos calles de aquí.- todos aceptan la oferta de Castle, pagan la cuenta y con la chispa del vino salen del restaurante.

Cuando llegan allí observan al portero, éste reconoce rápidamente al escritor y les deja pasar.

-Puse el nombre de su abuela en uno de mis libros y desde entonces entro cuando quiero y con quién quiero. Ventajas de ser escritor.- la discoteca está llena pero sólo de gente importante y con contactos; se sientan en una mesa alejada.

-¿Qué vais a querer?- El escritor anota todo en un papel y se marcha a la barra.

- Kate, Castle es increíble. Me sorprende que sea tan…

-¿Tan guapo, inteligente, cariñoso?

- No, iba a decir generoso pero lo demás también lo reconozco.- Lanie y Kate se conocieron gracias Espo y Ryan; se hicieron muy amigas. Castle vuelve con las copas, se sienta al lado de Kate y le besa.

- Rick.- Beckett le coge de la corbata y lo lleva hacia ella, Rick vuelve a besarle.

- Me apetece bailar, ¿te apuntas?- Eso no es lo que Castle se esperaba, le da un buen sorbo a su ron con limón.

- Kate, yo no sé bailar esto.- la inspectora se bebe su copa de un trago y se levanta.

-Yo te enseño, es muy fácil.- Rick se levanta de mala gana, Beckett lo lleva hacia el centro de la pista, en ese momento empieza "Shot me down" de David Guetta.

- Esta canción sí que puedo bailarla, es lenta.

- Tú espera Rick.- en la parte lenta Kate rodea a Castle con los brazos, pero conforme va sonando la canción se va animando; Beckett se separa de Rick y comienza contonearse al ritmo de la canción. Todos en la discoteca levantan sus brazos al son de David Guetta. Castle se sorprende al ver a Beckett moviéndose de esa forma, la verdad es que está empezando a tener calor y no sabe si es por la cantidad de gente o por ver a Kate así.


	22. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

Kate se despierta confusa, está en su cama y con el pijama puesto; recuerda perfectamente lo que pasó la noche de antes. La inspectora baja las escaleras, se encuentra a Martha leyendo una revista de cotilleo.

-¡Buenos días Katherine! Anoche volvisteis tarde.-Kate se coge una taza y se echa café, a pesar de todo lo que bebió no se siente mal, es más, se siente genial.

- ¿Los demás no se han levantado Martha?

- Todos están en sus camas, ¿quieres ir a despertar a Rick? Hoy tiene una reunión con su editora.- Beckett asiente, una niña recién levantada camina adormilada.

- ¡Hola Alexis!- La pequeña se sienta en una silla, tiene a Linus en su mano; Kate le prepara rápidamente un cacao.

- Gracias Kate, ¿dónde está mi papi?

- Sigue durmiendo, voy a ir a despertarle para que pueda desayunar contigo, ¿te parece?- Martha vuelve a su revista, Alexis coge el mando de la tele y la enciende en el canal de dibujos.

Beckett prepara una taza de café, tostadas y un vaso de zumo natural. Sube con cuidado y entra a la habitación de Castle; es tan mono cuando duerme. En ese momento el escritor abre los ojos.

-Veo que no ha sido un sueño.- Kate le besa en los labios y le deja la bandeja en un lado de la cama.

-Te he hecho un café. ¿El qué no ha sido un sueño?

- La magnífica noche que pasamos bailando, no sabía que supieras bailar tan bien.- Beckett se sonroja, hace poco que se conocen, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?

- Podrías escribir un libro con todo lo que no sabes sobre mí Richard. Alexis te espera para desayunar, si quieres te bebes el café y lo demás te lo tomas con ella abajo.

- Eres increíble, ¿y los demás?

- Supongo que con resaca, tu madre me ha dicho que hoy tienes una reunión con tu editora.- Castle abre los ojos y se levanta de golpe provocando así que se derrame el zumo.

-¡Ay dios, ay dios!

-¿Castle qué ocurre?- Éste se mete al baño y se da una ducha rápida, Beckett decide bajarle la bandeja antes de que lo tire todo. Alexis no ha podido contra el hambre y está mojando unas galletas en la leche.

- Alexis, tu padre se ha vuelto loco; así que haces bien en desayunar sin él.- Lanie y Espo bajan a la vez, Kate y Alexis se miran y la pequeña suelta una carcajada.

-¿Por qué se está riendo la pequeñaja?- Alexis le susurra algo a Beckett, entonces ésta señala la parte inferior de Javi.

- Javi, vas en calzoncillos.- Espo se mira y rápidamente sube a ponerse unos pantalones, menos mal que Martha no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Lanie se toma un café, tuvo una noche maravillosa y sabe que su amiga es consciente.

- Alguien tendrá que ir a despertar a Ryan, hoy podemos pasar el día en la piscina.- Rick baja corriendo por las escaleras, se mira en el espejo.

-¡Hola papi!

- Ahora no cielo, papi tiene que ir a una reunión.- Castle le da un beso a su hija y otro a Kate en la mejilla. Tras desaparecer Alexis se sube corriendo a su habitación.

- Ve a hablar con ella, yo despertaré a Kevin.- Kate se lo agradece a su amiga y camina hacia el cuarto de la pequeña. Cuando entra la ve llorando en su cama, Linus está con ella.

- Alexis, cielo. ¿Qué te pasa?- Pero ésta no contesta, no quiere ver a nadie. Su papi tendría que estar con ella, es verano.

- Mi papi ya no me quiere.

- Eso no es verdad Alexis, tu padre te quiere. Lo que pasa es que le salió una reunión.- Alexis ahora le mira, Kate coge un pañuelo y le seca las lágrimas.

- Todos los padres de mis amigos están con ellos en vacaciones, el mío me deja con la abuela. Yo quiero estar con él.- Beckett no sabe qué decirle, nunca ha tenido que resolver problemas de este tipo.

- Cielo, cuando vuelva hablaré con él, para decirle que no vaya a más reuniones. ¿De acuerdo?- Eso le consigue sacar una sonrisa a la pequeña que ahora abraza a Kate.

- ¿Te apetece que vayamos a dar un paseo por la playa?

-¡Sí!- Alexis se levanta de un salto y se viste, Kate le ayuda con algunas cosas. La inspectora le pide a la princesa que se espere mientras ella se pone algo cómodo. Antes de salir se echan crema protectora, Lanie, Espo y Ryan están desayunando.

- Alexis y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta por la playa, ¿alguien se apunta?

-Yo, necesito respirar aire fresco.- Lanie no tarda nada en vestirse, las tres salen por la puerta de atrás; Alexis le da la mano a Kate y la otra a Lanie. Pasan una mañana agradable, Alexis ha cogido varias conchas para regalárselas a su padre.

- Oye Lanie, ¿Crees que Castle y yo vamos muy rápido?- Las amigas se han sentado en unas rocas, Alexis juega cerca de ellas.

- Dado que ambos habéis tenido un pasado trágico, estáis yendo a vuestro ritmo. ¿Él te gusta?

- Mucho, ha cambiado mi vida; él me hace reír con sus paranoias, es un niño grande.

- Pues entonces ya está, si estáis bien eso es lo que importa. Martha y Alexis te adoran y tú a ellas, no hay más que hablar.- Kate y Lanie observan el mar, está muy tranquilo.

-Está empezando a hacer calor, será mejor que regresemos. Seguro que Castle ya habrá vuelto.- las tres vuelven por la sombra, cuando llegan allí ven a Espo y Ryan en la piscina, éstos mojan a las chicas.

- ¡Os vais a arrepentir!- Lanie se deshace de la ropa y se tira al agua, Beckett y Alexis se ríen ante la escena.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Veo que os estáis divirtiendo!- Castle en bañador, sin camiseta y con las gafas de sol. Kate no deja de mirarle.

- ¡Papi!- Rick coge a su hija y le da fuertes achuchones, Beckett entra a la casa para ponerse el bikini; a los cinco minutos sale. Todos están en el agua, menos Martha que está cogiendo algo de color tumbada en la hamaca.

El enfado de Alexis ha desaparecido, está jugando con su padre en la piscina; Kate se ducha antes de meterse. Bucea hasta Castle, Alexis que se da cuenta avisa a su padre pero no le da tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡Os pillé!- Kate se sube a la espalda de Castle.

-¡Dos contra uno no vale! ¡Kevin ayúdame!- Éste nada hacia su amigo, Kate y él comienzan a ahogarse el uno al otro. Ryan coge a Beckett por sorpresa y la mete bajo el agua, a Beckett no le ha dado tiempo a coger aire; está perdiendo las fuerzas.

-¡Beckett, Beckett!


	23. Capítulo 23

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, para los que tengan wattpad también tengo una historia de Castle y otra a medias. Una se llama: ¿Existen los finales felices? Y la otra: Incluso en los peores días es posible la alegría. Voy a ver cómo transcurre esta historia.**

Capítulo 23

Castle practica la maniobra de reanimación pero no sirve de nada; todos miran con preocupación a Beckett que ahora está muy pálida.

- Lo siento mucho, no pretendía que esto pasara.- Kevin se ha disculpado mil veces y todos le han dicho que no se preocupe pero Kate no responde.

- ¡No sirve de nada! ¡Llamad a una ambulancia!- Rick está desesperado, no puede perderla, no va a permitirlo.

- Castle, tienes que darle oxígeno, ¡Ya!- Lanie se agacha y se coloca al lado de Castle que ahora le mira confuso. La forense le explica cómo tiene que hacerlo, Rick, no muy convencido hace lo que le dice.

- Espero que de resultado.- Rick posa sus labios en los de Kate, le abre la boca y le tapa la nariz. Lo repite más de tres veces.

- ¡No funciona Lanie! ¡Haced el favor de pedir ayuda!- Todos reaccionan al instante pero cuando se disponen a llamar a la ambulancia Beckett comienza a toser y a echar agua.

- ¿Qué…qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?- Rick le abraza, Kate se apoya en el hombro de Castle, mira a los demás.

- ¡Beckett, lo siento mucho!- Kevin se disculpa y Kate le dice que no pasa nada, que sólo ha sido un accidente. Después de lo ocurrido deciden dejar la piscina, Martha prepara un pequeño teatro con su nieta mientras los demás cocinan.

Castle ha estado muy callado y Kate se ha dado cuenta. Tiene que hablar con él pero mejor después de cenar y cuando todos se vayan a dormir. Tras tomar una rica cena, Martha y Alexis representan una escena algo extraña pero con comedia; el teatro se detiene cuando la pequeña comienza a bostezar y a tocarse el pelo.

- Vamos cielo, es hora de dormir.- Rick coge a su hija y lleva a su habitación, los demás deciden acostarse también. Beckett se pone una camiseta larga de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos; se queda en el salón.

- ¿No te vas a dormir?- Martha termina de recoger las cosas del teatro.

- No tengo sueño Martha, después de lo que ha pasado no creo que pueda dormir.

- Menudo susto nos has dado, a mi hijo casi le da algo cuando te ha visto tan quieta. ¿Vas a hablar con él, verdad?- Kate asiente, Martha le da la buenas noches y se marcha, Kate espera unos minutos.

-Kate, ¿qué haces tú aquí? Pensaba que estabas durmiendo.- Rick sólo lleva unos pantalones puestos, el torso está al descubierto y eso excita a Beckett, o más bien a su parte más rebelde.

- ¿Dormir? ¿Después de lo qué ha pasado?- Castle se encoge de hombros y se sirve una copa de vino, le ofrece una a Beckett.

- Oye Richard, respecto a lo que ocurrió en la piscina…- El cuerpo de Rick se tensa, mira con seriedad a Kate.

- Es algo que ya pasó Beckett, vamos a olvidarlo.

- No Castle, has estado muy callado. Eso es porque no lo has olvidado, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- Rick se sienta en la silla y suspira, ver a Beckett así fue como un balazo en el pecho; revivir la muerte de Kyra.

- No es nada Kate, de verdad.- ésta se sienta a su lado, le coge la mano. Castle le mira con tristeza en los ojos; se conocieron hace poco y sin embargo no se imagina su vida sin ella.

- Richard Castle, dime ahora mismo qué es lo que ocurre. ¿Por qué esa expresión en tus hermosos ojos azules?- Rick es hombre al que le gusta arriesgar, lo hace siempre que juega al póker en su casa; pero esto es muy distinto.

- Lo que ocurre es que…No puedo…

-¿No puedes….?- Rick respira profundamente, termina su copa de vino y se levanta.

- Kate, cuando te vi tan quieta y pálida volví a la noche en que Kyra falleció en el hospital. Estuve con ella hasta su último suspiro.- Beckett no sabe qué decir, seguro que fue horrible para Castle verla así.

- Lo siento mucho Rick, de verdad.

- No, yo lo siento.

- ¿Qué tienes que sentir?

- Yo siento que…Me haya enamorado de una mujer maravillosa Kate.- esas palabras llegan directamente al corazón de Beckett que ahora se levanta también.

- ¿Enamorado? Pero Castle, me conoces de hace unos meses. Ni siquiera sabes cómo soy.- Rick se acerca a ella y le rodea la cintura con los brazos.

- No me hace falta Kate, sé perfectamente cómo eres; por eso me he enamorado.

- Rick, yo…- Beckett no sabe qué decir, eso no se lo esperaba pero a la vez le consuela. ¿Ella siente lo mismo por él? La verdad es que cuándo tuvieron al escritor secuestrado lo pasó realmente mal; quería tenerlo a su lado.

- Kate, sino sientes lo mismo por mí lo entenderé. Pero no quiero que te alejes de mi vida; por favor.- Beckett mira esos preciosos ojos azules, mira esos labios que le salvaron la vida y que tanto desea besar; ¿por qué no?

- Chss, no digas nada.- Kate rodea el cuello de Castle, se inclina un poco y le besa la comisura de los labios. Beckett le coge la mano y lo lleva hacia la habitación.

- Kate, ¿estás segura de esto?- La detective le sonríe, eso le basta al escritor para cogerla en brazos y entrarla a la habitación.

Castle le sube lentamente la camiseta de tirantes, mientras lo hace le va dando pequeños besos por el cuello; Kate acaricia el torso de Castle se abrazan y disfrutan de este momento.

- Eres preciosa Katherine Beckett.

- Houghton. – Castle le mira confuso.

- Mi nombre es Katherine Houghton Beckett. - Rick la coge y la tumba suavemente en la cama, el cuerpo de Kate responde a los besos y caricias de Castle, los dos querían esto, lo deseaban desde que superaron el secuestro pero ninguno se había atrevido.

_Al día siguiente…_

Castle se levanta de golpe, está sólo en la cama; mira a su alrededor hasta que se da cuenta de que Kate aparece con su camiseta, descalza y con el pelo alborotado.

-Te he hecho un café.

- Veo que no ha sido un sueño.- Kate se sienta a un lado de la cama y le da una taza a Castle.

- No, está claro que no estabas soñando.

- Ha sido increíble.

-¿Te ha gustado? ¿Incluso en la parte…?

-Me ha encantado, sobre todo esa parte.

-Bien, a mi también.- Rick y Kate se miran pero no dicen nada; Castle deja la taza en la mesita.

- Oye Kate, he pensado que podrías empezar a salir, ya sabes, como pareja. Ayer exageré un poco con lo de que estaba enamorado.

- Entonces, ¿no lo estás?- Castle le aparta el pelo dejando un mechón detrás de la oreja.

- Me gustas mucho Kate, y quiero enamorarme de ti. ¿Qué opinas?- Beckett disfrutó mucho anoche y siente algo fuerte por el escritor.

- Que me encantaría salir contigo.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero es que he estado liada, vacaciones, trabajos, exámenes, fiesta…Espero que os esté gustando, no sé cuánto me quedará para terminarlo… Lo bueno es que tengo otro fic para empezar. **

Capítulo 24

Rick se mira una y otra vez en el espejo de su habitación, está nervioso, le sudan las manos y tiene la boca seca.

-¡Toc, toc! Estás muy guapo Richard.- Martha entra alegremente, le echa una última revisión a su hijo.

- Madre, ¿por qué estoy tan nervioso? Ya he salido con Kate varias veces.- Martha se fija en la corbata y se la vuelve a poner, esta vez de forma correcta.

- Querido, las anteriores ocasiones habéis salido con nosotras o con los amigos; es tu primera cita oficial con ella. Es normal que estés nervioso.

-¿Y si la fastidio? Kate me gusta mucho; es una mujer asombrosa, enloquecedora. Pero también puede ser seria y algo difícil.

- Richard no te comas la cabeza, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Lo que tenéis que hacer es disfrutar la noche.- Martha le guiña el ojo a su hijo, éste le mira "si su madre supiera…"

-¡Hola papi! ¡Estás muy guapo!- Alexis entra corriendo y se sube a la cama de su padre, Castle le besa por toda la cara.

- Pórtate bien con Kate, tienes que ser un caballero.- Martha y Castle se miran y se ríen, Alexis les sorprende cada día. Los tres bajan al primer piso, Rick necesita tomar algo, tiene calor.

- Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya. Muchas gracias por habernos acogido.- Lanie, Javier y Kevin tienen que volver al trabajo y Kate pronto tendrá que hacerlo también.

-¿De verdad que no queréis esperar hasta mañana? Es muy tarde.

- Muchas gracias Richard pero mañana tenemos que estar a primera hora, no te preocupes; ya nos veremos.- todos se despiden, en ese momento baja Kate con un precioso vestido naranja el cual es más largo por detrás y por delante se ven las piernas; tiene el pelo rizado y no se ha maquillado demasiado.

-¡Vaya! Kate estás… ¡Vaya!- Rick se ha quedado sin palabras, Beckett se sonroja.

-Tú también estás muy ¡Vaya! ¿Nos vamos?

-¡Disfrutad chicos! No os esperaré despierta.- Martha les guiña el ojo y éstos se marchan. Deciden ir caminando hacia el restaurante, el mismo dónde cenaron con Lanie, Espo y Ryan.

-Me gusta mucho como llevas el pelo, estás fabulosa.- Kate y Castle van cogidos de la mano, los dos se sienten bien.

- Gracias, me gusta tu corbata.

- Mi madre me ha ayudado, he de confesarte que estoy muy nervioso.- Rick le abre la puerta del restaurante, el camarero les lleva hasta una mesa cerca de un precioso estanque; hay varias parejas más.

- ¿Nervioso, por qué?

-Es nuestra primera "cita oficial", no recuerdo muy bien qué es lo que tengo que hacer.- Beckett le mira, Castle está empezando a sudar; le coge las manos.

- Richard, mírame.- éste levanta la cabeza y se fija en esos precioso ojos color avellana; le gusta todo de ella, sobre todo el lunar que tiene en la mejilla izquierda, es característico.

- Tranquilo, no tienes que hacer nada; sólo ser tú mismo y relajarte. No voy a salir corriendo, quiero disfrutar de nuestra "cita oficial".

- Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías?

- Algo me han comentado, ¿cenamos?- Castle llama al camarero, piden el menú especial de la casa, acompañado de una exquisita botella de vino. Rick levanta su copa, Kate le imita.

- Por el pasado que hemos conseguido superar.

- Por el futuro que tenemos por delante.- chocan las copas y ambos beben.

Mientras cenan Rick le cuenta anécdotas de algunas firmas de libro; quiere contarle una idea que tiene a Kate pero no sabe si es el momento adecuado.

-Oye Kate, tengo pensado escribir otra novela.

-¿En serio? ¿Y de qué va a tratar? Si puede saberse…- Rick se echa más vino.

- De una inspectora de homicidios, la trama será en Nueva York. ¿Qué te parece?- Kate le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, se bebe el vino de un trago.

-¿Y cómo se llamará la inspectora?

-Buena pregunta, me atrae el nombre de Nikki Heat.

-¿Inspectora Nikki Heat? No me convence, ¿y ya sabes cómo será ella?- Rick se acerca más a Kate.

- Espero poder conocerla cómo es debido, ahora apenas se algo de su vida pero tengo curiosidad.

-¡¿Cómo?!

- Pues eso Beckett, Nikki Heat está inspirada en ti. ¿Te sorprende?

- ¡Claro! ¿Y por qué quieres que se inspire en mí?

- Fácil, porque te conozco Katherine, y quiero que el resto del mundo sepa que existe una mujer fuerte, luchadora, valiente y decidida; además de hermosa y tierna.- ahora sí que no, Beckett ha escuchado algo que no se esperaba.

- Richard, me siento halagada, pero no sé si quiero que el resto del mundo sepa mi pasado.

- Tranquila, cambiaré cosas; Kate, sólo quiero escribir un personaje basado en ti, además de algunos miembros de la 12th.- la pareja no dice nada, se terminan la cena y la botella de vino, seguidamente piden otra mientras le traen el postre.

- No sé Richard… Es algo personal, entiéndeme.

- Lo sé Beckett, pero te has convertido en mi musa; eres mi inspiración.

-¿Tu musa? Eso es nuevo, como veo que no te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión tendré que ceder.

-¡Bien!

- Pero con una condición, no le enseñarás el libro a la editorial hasta que yo no me lo haya leído, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias Kate. Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- Eres un exagerado.

- Puede, por cierto, tengo algo para ti.- Castle se saca un regalo del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, tiene un precioso lazo plateado.

- ¿Un regalo?

- Ábrelo, te gustará.- Kate lo abre con cuidado, deja el papel y el lazo a un lado.

-¡Oh Castle, me encanta!


	25. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25

Kate mira con una sonrisa el regalo de Castle, es un precioso colgante con un corazón, en el cual hay dos fotos pequeñas; en una salen Beckett y Alexis y en la otra Kate y Rick, del día que se fueron a la playa.

Es una lástima que se hayan terminado las vacaciones, pero Kate está feliz, va a trabajar en la 12th. Mientras Beckett revisa todo Castle está ayudando a Alexis con su l maleta.

-Oye papi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- Alexis está arrodillada en el suelo guardando todos sus juguetes en una mochila; Castle observa a su pequeña.

-Claro cielo.

- ¿Le vas a pedir a Kate que se case contigo?- Esa pregunta deja a Rick totalmente sorprendido, éste se sienta en la cama y le hace un gesto a su hija para que se acerque.

-Cariño, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque Kate me gusta, es buena conmigo y me cuida mucho. ¿A ti no te gusta papi?- Rick abraza a su pequeña.

-Claro que me gusta princesa, pero todavía tenemos que conocernos.

-Pues anoche vi una peli con la abuela y los protagonistas se casaban al poco de conocerse.- eso le provoca una carcajada a Castle.

- Cielo, tú lo has dicho, es una película. Eso no ocurre en la vida real.- Alexis se entristece, Rick piensa algo.

-Alexis, te prometo que si dentro de un tiempo Kate y yo seguimos juntos; le pediré que se case conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Me lo prometes? ¿Con el meñique?- La pequeña cierra la mano y levanta el dedo más pequeño, Castle hace lo mismo y hacen una promesa. Ninguno sabe que Beckett ha escuchado todo, ésta se tapa la boca para no gritar de la emoción.

_Unas horas más tarde…_

-Bienvenida Inspectora, ya lo tiene todo preparado.- Beckett le estrecha la mano a Gates, ésta le indica su mesa. Kate observa su silla, su ordenador pero lo que más le gusta es el cartel dónde pone con letras en relieve _ , _Kate pasa el dedo por cada letra.

-Espero mucho de usted inspectora, sé que no me decepcionará.

-Puede estar segura Señor, trabajaré duro.- Gates se va a su despacho, pero antes de entrar vuelve a mirar a Kate.

-¡Por cierto inspectora, su compañero vendrá enseguida!- Beckett se queda pensativa, nadie le dijo nada, ésta se sienta en su silla y mira la pizarra ahora vacía; tiene ganas de empezar.

-¡Beckett, bienvenida!- Espo y Ryan abrazan a la recién llegada.

-¡Hola chicos, gracias! Gates me ha dicho que mi compañero no tardará en llegar, ¿sabéis quién es?- En ese momento se escucha la puerta del ascensor, los tres miran a Castle.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Hola Kate!- Éste le besa en la mejilla, Kate no puede evitar sonrojarse delante de sus nuevos compañeros.

-¡Castle! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- Rick le da su café y se sienta en la silla que hay justo al lado de la mesa de Beckett; echa un vistazo a la comisaría, le gusta.

-Yo también me alegro de verte inspectora. Soy tu nuevo compañero.- Kate escupe el café por el asombro.

-¿Compañero? Pero si no eres policía, ¿me estás tomando el pelo?- A Rick no le gusta la reacción de su novia, se esperaba más alegría por su parte.

- Soy un gran amigo del alcalde y éste habló con Gates; además tranquila, si estoy aquí es para documentarme para mis nuevos libros.

- Esto es peligroso Rick, no quiero perderte a ti también.- éstos se disponen a besarse pero alguien carraspea su garganta.

-No es por interrumpir este bonito momento, pero un cadáver nos espera. ¿Preparada?- Kate asiente decidida, los cuatro se marchan para empezar a trabajar; cuando llegan al lugar del crimen Lanie ya está analizando las heridas de la víctima.

-¡Katherine! ¡Qué alegría verte!- Las amigas se dan un fuerte abrazo, Kate se pone los guantes azules de látex que le da su amiga.

-¿Y a mí no me dices nada?

-¿Castle? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Esa pregunta ya empieza a molestarle, ¿tan sorprendente es ver a un afamado escritor de éxito con la policía?

- Estoy recogiendo información para mi nuevo libro, tengo que ver cómo se desenvuelve la acción; observar a mis personajes, ya sabes.

-Mientras no interfieras en mi trabajo…Y me alegro de verte.- Lanie le echa una mirada a su amiga, ésta sonríe.

-Beckett, la víctima tiene la cartera intacta.

-Por lo que no fue un robo que salió mal, inspeccionar a ver si encontráis cámaras de seguridad; yo miraré por los alrededores.- Kate se agacha y observa la sangre, el sol provoca que algo brille; el objeto está dentro del charco de sangre.

-¿Qué has encontrado?- Beckett coge el objeto, lo limpia con cuidado.

-Castle, es un micro; ¿por qué iba a llevar la víctima un micro encima?

-Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar; ¿a qué hora te ha dicho Lanie que murió?

-Entre las 11:00 y las 2:00 de la mañana, pero no tiene sentido. No hay ningún bar cerca de este callejón, ¿para qué vendría aquí?- Ryan se acerca a ellos.

-Beckett, acabo de hablar con un testigo, dice que la víctima estuvo más de media hora esperando; dice que se le veía nervioso y asustado.- Kate observa la identificación de la víctima.

-Luke Johnson, 35 años.- Beckett sigue mirando en la cartera, encuentra dos fotos; en una aparece Luke con una niña pequeña y en la otra con la que parece ser su mujer.

-Ryan, intenta contactar con su familia. Tal vez puedan decirnos qué es lo que le ocurría a Luke y por qué vino aquí.

-Eso está hecho.

-¡Beckett! Ven.- Espo le llama desde la esquina de la acera de enfrente; Castle y Beckett se dirigen hasta allí.

-¿Qué ocurre Espo?

- Allí hay una cámara para el tráfico, he llamado a la comisaría para que la pinchen. Lo malo es que no tiene buena definición.

-Da igual, tenemos que ver la grabación cuanto antes.- El sol se oculta tras los rascacielos de la ciudad; Kate no está agotada pero sabe que necesita descansar y que una niña pequeña le espera en el loft para que cuente un cuento.


	26. Capítulo 26

Capítulo 26

- Y el príncipe y la princesa vivieron felices y comieron perdices, fin.-Kate cierra el libro, observa a la pequeña Alexis, se ha quedado dormida. Desde que llegaron de los Hamptons Beckett ha estado durmiendo en el loft; pero no todos los días.

- ¿Ya le has leído el cuento?- Castle entra en silencio, mira a su hija y le besa en la frente; ambos salen de la habitación.

- No se cansa de escuchar el mismo cuento, siempre elige el mismo.- Rick le da una copa de vino, se sientan en el sofá.

- Puede ser porque le encanta los finales felices; escuchar como el príncipe rescata a la princesa…Al final se casan, es una niña a la que le gusta soñar.

- Hay algo en ese cuento que no me termina de convencer.- Kate bebe un poco de vino, Castle le mira sin comprender.

- El príncipe salva a la princesa, pero en la vida real no siempre es así. Yo te salvé a ti.

- En eso tienes razón Kate, pero después yo te salvé a ti.- los dos sonríen, Castle mira esos preciosos ojos color avellana que tanto le hipnotizan, ¿cómo puede ser que le guste tanto esa mujer?

- Será mejor que me vaya a mi apartamento, Alexis ya está profundamente dormida.- pero Rick no quiere que su musa se vaya.

- ¿Y a mí no vas a contarme un cuento?- Beckett observa al escritor, es como un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un adulto con unos hermosos ojos azules; ¿debería quedarse?

-Tú ya eres mayorcito para los cuentos, querido escritor.- Castle le saca la lengua, deja la copa y se acerca a Kate.

- ¿Entonces no te vas a quedar? Si lo haces prometo portarme bien.- ese comportamiento le divierte a Kate; se derrite ante esa mirada y esa carita que pone Castle.

- Está bien… Me quedaré…- Castle hace un gesto de victoria, Kate se sienta en las piernas del escritor, están cara a cara.

- Oh inspectora, tienes que decirme dónde compras tu perfume; las cerezas me vuelven loco.- Beckett le rodea el cuello, mira fijamente los ojos del escritor y después observa sus labios.

- Si te lo dijese tendría que matarte, ahora calla y bésame.- Rick busca los labios de Kate, éste atrae el cuerpo de la inspectora contra el suyo; se quedan así durante unos minutos después Castle se levanta y lleva a Kate hasta la habitación.

Cuando Rick le desabrocha la camisa se da cuenta de una pequeña cicatriz que Kate tiene en el pecho.

-Beckett, ¿qué es esto?- La inspectora no quiere recordar aquel trágico día pero sabe que Rick no se rendirá hasta saber la historia. Los dos se sientan en la cama.

- Es una cicatriz de una bala Castle.- éste se queda mudo por el asombro.

- ¡¿Una bala?! ¡¿Cuándo fue?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

- Rick por favor cálmate, tu hija está durmiendo; te lo voy a contar.- Beckett suspira y por desgracia, vuelve a su mente el ruido de un disparo, gente gritando, su ropa llena de sangre…

- Fue hace unos años, en el entierro de Chase…Descubrí que no fue un accidente lo que le ocurrió, alguien iba tras él.- Castle escucha atentamente sin interrumpir.

- Estuve un tiempo buscando al asesino pero no obtuve nada, el día del funeral un francotirador me disparó; Espo me tiró al suelo para protegerme pero fue demasiado tarde.- Rick no sabe qué decir, sólo que le hubiese gustado ser él el que hubiese protegido a Kate pero en ese momento cada uno estaba sufriendo.

- Yo…lo siento Kate. Ojalá te hubiese conocido antes, hubiese recibido la bala por ti.- Beckett le besa.

- Si me hubieses conocido antes probablemente nada de eso habría pasado; me habría enamorado de ti.

- Eso es verdad, soy extremadamente guapo.

- Y un creído también. Ya te he contado todo, estuve al borde de la muerte pero sobreviví.

-Beckett, ¿por eso te has hecho inspectora? ¿Para encontrar al tipo que mató a Chase?

- Sí, creo que es el mismo hombre que mató a mi madre. Ese hombre viene a por mí y no entiendo por qué.- los sentimientos de Rick hacia ella acaban de aumentar, ahora piensa protegerla con su vida si hace falta.

- Quédate conmigo Kate, aquí en el loft. Estarás a salvo.- Kate apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Rick; éste le abraza con ternura.

- Jamás estaré a salvo Rick.- escritor e inspectora se quedan un rato en silencio, no quieren estropear ese momento.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, tenemos un caso que resolver, compañero.- Castle asiente, se meten a la cama; Kate se duerme apoyada en Castle. Éste no consigue pegar ojo, no deja de darle vueltas a la historia que Beckett le ha contado; esa mujer ha sufrido muchísimo, perdió a su madre, a su novio y estuvo a punto de perder la vida y, sin embargo, sigue en pie.

_Kate lleva un vestido negro, observa todas las personas, amigos, familiares…La abogada intenta leer las palabras que tenía preparadas pero las lágrimas se lo impiden. ¡No! Se dice a sí misma, ¡Tengo que hacerlo, por Chase! Ésta se seca las lágrimas y comienza a leer; Javier está cerca de ella, su amiga necesitaba apoyo para este día._

_De repente Espo mira más allá de las personas, justo detrás de un árbol, reconoce perfectamente esa arma; él tiene una en su casa. Mira fijamente, el tirador está apuntando a Kate, Javi corre todo lo rápido que puede; al escuchar el disparo todos se agachan._

_- ¡Kate!- Espo se abalanza sobre ella cayendo ambos al suelo, éste observa que el vestido se está volviendo más oscuro._

_- Kate, no nos dejes; ¡Una ambulancia, llamad a una ambulancia!- Beckett observa a su amigo y detrás de él una luz cegadora; lentamente va cerrando los ojos hasta no escuchar absolutamente nada._

-¡No!- Kate se despierta empapada, espera unos segundos para ver dónde está, sigue en el loft pero Castle no está en la cama.

-¿Castle?- No escucha nada, se levanta y sale de la habitación, se da cuenta de que la luz del despacho está encendida. Cuando abre la puerta observa a Rick, está totalmente concentrado en la pantalla del ordenador.

-¿Castle?- Éste se sobresalta, sonríe al ver a Kate pero ésta no tiene la misma expresión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Son las cuatro de la mañana.- Rick le hace un gesto para que se acerque, le enseña lo que ha escrito.

-¿Ya llevas 12 capítulos? ¡Vaya!-Castle asiente orgulloso, es la primera vez que hace algo así, la historia de Kate le ha inspirado realmente.

- Todo gracias a ti Beckett, por cierto, ¿qué haces levantada?

- He tenido una pesadilla y al ver que no estabas fui a buscarte.- Rick guarda lo que ha escrito, guardar como "Ola de Calor". Los dos vuelven a la cama, ninguno llega a descansar, Beckett por la pesadilla y Castle por la historia de su musa.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Siento decir que esta historia llega a su fin, no quiero alargarla más porque tengo otra en mente. Primero quiero agradecer todo vuestro apoyo, gracias por los reviews tanto aquí como en el Whatsapp (Irene, Sara Ester…) Segundo, ME ENCANTÓ "VERITAS" FUE UNO DE LOS MEJORES CAPÍTULOS QUE HE VISTO **

Capítulo 27

_Han pasado tres años…_

Martha y Alexis caminan de un lado para otro muy nerviosas; hace horas que Kate y Rick entraron a la sala de partos.

- Abuela, están tardando mucho, ¿no?

- Es normal Alexis, es el primer bebé de Katherine; pero estoy empezando a impacientarme.- Martha mira su reloj, sólo espera que todo haya salido bien.

- ¿Señora Rodgers? Hemos subido a su familia a planta, están en la habitación 147.

- Muchas gracias, vamos cielo.- Alexis y Martha suben por el ascensor, buscan la habitación que el médico les ha indicado. Cuando entran no pueden evitar emocionarse, Castle está con Kate mientras el nuevo miembro de la familia duerme en su cuna.

-Katherine, ¿cómo estás?

- Agotada Martha, tu nieta está dormidita.- Alexis se asoma a la cuna, sonríe al ver a su nueva hermanita. Se sienta en una orilla de la cama.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar mamá?- Kate y Castle se miran, la pequeña de ocho años siente mucha curiosidad; Rick la coge y la coloca entre ellos dos.

-Johanna.

-¿Johanna? Es un nombre bonito.- Beckett le besa en la frente, en ese momento la pequeña Johanna empieza a llorar.

-¡Yo la cojo, por favor!

- Ten cuidado cielo, ven, yo te ayudo.- Castle y Alexis se acercan a la cuna, Rick le pone a Johanna en los brazos de su hija, Johanna deja de llorar al instante; instintivamente le coge el dedo pulgar a Alexis.

-¡Mira papá, me conoce!

- Claro cariño, ahora eres su hermana mayor.- Alexis le da Johanna a su madre, Martha ha estado haciendo fotos de este precioso momento.

-¡Katie!- Jim aparece por sorpresa, está cargado de globos rosas y dos peluches.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creía que tu vuelo llegaba mañana.

-Llegaba pero tu prometido consiguió un billete para hoy, ¿cómo estás?- Beckett mira a Johanna, se ha vuelto a dormir.

- Estoy bien papá, ¿quieres coger a tu nieta?- Jim deja los globos y los peluches, con cuidado coloca a Johanna en sus brazos.

- Es preciosa cielo, ¿cómo se llama?- Beckett comienza a llorar, el ver a su familia allí y que falte una persona tan especial le llena de melancolía.

- Johanna, abuelo.- Jim observa a Alexis, se queda boquiabierto al escuchar ese nombre; mira a Kate.

- ¿En serio cariño?

- Sí papá, Castle y yo lo hemos decidido.- Jim ahora es el que llora de emoción, Castle coge a la pequeña. Se sienta en una silla, Alexis se coloca a su lado.

- ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Alexis, te he traído este peluche para ti.- Jim le da un león grande, marrón, peludo y muy suave.

- ¡Guau! ¡Gracias abuelo! ¿Y ése es para Johanna?- Alexis señala un elefante gris.

- Sí, sé que le gustará.- Beckett sonríe, su madre adoraba los elefantes; de hecho tiene una familia de elefantes en su mesa. Pertenecieron a su madre.

- Y bueno, ¿cuándo es el gran día?- Todos miran a Jim.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo Jim.- Martha le da la razón, es una de las pocas veces que se ponen de acuerdo en algo.

- Hay que esperar a que Johanna tenga al menos dos años, yo creo que casarnos después de estar seis años es suficiente, ¿no Castle?

- Totalmente de acuerdo, así tendremos tiempo para organizar la boda.

_Días más tarde…_

Johanna duerme en su cuna, Alexis en su cama, abrazada a su nuevo Linus. Kate se observa en el espejo, roza con los dedos la herida de bala; desde que se lo contó a Castle ha vuelto a tener esas horribles pesadillas.

-Kate, ¿estás bien?- Rick le abraza por detrás, Beckett le mira a través del espejo.

-Me siento…extraña Castle, jamás me hubiese imaginado esto. Prometida, con dos hijas magníficas, una familia estupenda y el trabajó que siempre soñé.

- Te mereces esto y más Beckett, eres una mujer estupenda; lo descubrí nada más verte.

- ¿Cuándo empezará tu gira de "Ola de Calor"?

- Dentro de unas semanas, pero no pensemos en eso ahora; vamos a disfrutar de lo que tenemos.- el móvil de Kate les interrumpe, ésta lo coge.

-Beckett.

- Kate, he encontrado algo muy interesante. Necesito que vengas a comisaría ya.- Beckett no hace más preguntas, se despide Rick con un beso y se marcha. Cuando llega allí se encuentra con su compañero.

-¿Qué has encontrado Espo?- Éste se pone el dedo índice en los labios, le coge la mano a Beckett y la lleva a la sala de archivos para que nadie les oiga.

- He estado revisando algunos documentos de tu madre, de su trabajo. Y he apuntado dos nombres.- Espo le pasa un archivo a su compañera, ésta lo lee dos veces.

-¿Roy Montgomery? No me suena.

- Fue el capitán de esta comisaría antes de Gates; fue asesinado. Pero hay otro nombre que debe preocuparte.- Kate vuelve a leer, cuando encuentra el otro nombre deja caer los archivos; ladea la cabeza.

-¡No, no puede ser! Dime que no es verdad.

- No quería decirte nada porque te conozco Beckett, sé que irás a por él; y nosotros te ayudaremos.- Beckett está furiosa, enfadada y con ganas de gritar.

-¡Ese hijo de puta piensa ser presidente! ¡No podemos dejar que lo haga!

- Lleva cuidado Kate, Bracken es un hombre peligroso, ha matado y puede volver a hacerlo.

-¡Me da igual, mató a un capitán de policía, a mi madre y vete a saber a cuantas personas más! Iré a por él, no descansaré hasta verlo encerrado.


	28. Epílogo

Epílogo

Dos copas de vino, unos columpios vacíos, elefantes guardados… Todo eso quedó atrás, Cosmo y Johanna cierran bien todas las cajas; no quieren perder esos recuerdos.

- Cosmo…- Johanna se tapa la cara, odia que le vean derrumbarse pero es que no puede ver el loft tan silencioso y vacío.

- Johanna no, por favor, tienes que ser fuerte. Por ellos.- los hermanos observan ese hogar, allí aprendieron a hablar, a caminar, lloraron, rieron… pero todo se quedó como un simple recuerdo, unos maravillosos recuerdos.

- ¿Ya hemos guardado todo?- Los de la mudanza han recogido ya todas las cajas, antes de marcharse Johanna se da cuenta de que queda un cuadro.

- ¡Cosmo, espera!- Ésta se acerca y observa la foto, sus padres tan vivos y jóvenes; Johanna no puede evitar soltar unas lágrimas mientras acaricia la foto.

- Johanna, ¿qué es eso?

- Es una foto, del día de su boda. Míralos, mamá iba preciosa con ese vestido y el pelo suelto. ¿Por qué Cosmo, por qué se tuvieron que marchar?

- ¡De verdad Johanna que no te entiendo! Primero no querías que estuviesen cerca de ti y ahora les echas de menos. ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Que solo se han mudado!

-¡Cosmo déjame! Ya sabes que estoy estudiando arte dramático, es mi vida. Bueno, ahora sí, todas sus cosas están guardadas.- Cosmo ladea la cabeza, su hermana pequeña no tiene remedio, se despiden del loft; sus padres quisieron tener una casa más grande para poder cuidar de sus nietos.

-¡Chicos!- La voz de Castle se escucha desde las escaleras, Johanna baja corriendo.

-¡Hola papá! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Supervisar que no os dejáis nada, ¿tenéis los elefantes de mamá?

- Que sii, que pesados estáis, ¿por qué son tan importantes?- Rick sonríe, si sus hijos supiesen, ya contará esa historia en otra ocasión.

- Oye papá.- Johanna decide conducir, Castle se pone a su lado y Cosmo detrás con algunas cajas.

- Dime cielo.

- ¿No vas a echar de menos tu loft?- Johanna no aparta la vista de la carretera, se detiene en varios semáforos y después conduce hacia una zona urbanizada.

- Pues sí, voy a echarlo de menos pero nuevos recuerdos se formarán en nuestra nueva casa; el loft, desgraciadamente, se ha quedado pequeño. Además, no lo he vendido, si alguno de vosotros lo queréis…

-A mí me vendría genial, un soltero como yo en un loft en el centro de Nueva York.

- Cosmo, no digas tonterías; yo pienso que el loft se lo debería de quedar Emma.

-¡¿Qué!? ¿Y por qué ella?

- Si Johanna, ¿por qué mi nieta?

- Porque ella fue la primera en nacer, yo pienso que se lo debería de quedar ella; se lo merece.- Castle se rasca la cabeza, ahora se arrepiente de haberse mudado.

- Ahora no vamos a discutir, se lo preguntaremos a Alexis y que decida ella.- Johanna aparca al lado de un Ferrari rojo, los tres salen del coche.

-¡Johanna, Cosmo!- Kate sale disparada hacia ellos.

- Vale mamá, nos vas a duchar, ¿dónde está Alex?

- Dentro con Rose.- Cosmo coge un par de cajas y entra a la casa.

- Hola mamá, mi hermano mayor es un idiota no le hagas ni caso, ¿cómo estás?

- Bueno…Agotada, añoro mis días como inspectora de homicidios.

- ¡Mamá! Eres Senadora, intenta estar alegre.- Beckett abraza a su hija, se parece tanto a su madre, morena, ojos color avellana y una cara dulce; eso sí, con mucho carácter.

- Lo haré cielo, por ti, ¿dónde está tu padre?- Castle observa el cuadro de la boda, lo lleva hasta ellas.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí Rick?- Éste gira la foto, cuando Kate lo mira lo coge, la foto la hizo Jim y fue antes de que se marchasen de luna de miel.

-¿Dónde estaba esta foto? La busqué durante años.

- Estaba en una mesa mamá, pero boca abajo; se caería con algún golpe. Beckett acaricia la foto al igual que su hija hace tan solo unos minutos.

- Fue el segundo mejor día de mi vida.- Castle le observa sorprendido.

-¿Segundo?

- Sí, el primero fue el día que llevé a comisaría para interrogarte. A pesar de que en ese momento no te soportaba.- Rick se acerca al oído de su hija.

- Es mentira, se enamoró de mí en cuanto me vio, sólo que le cuesta admitirlo.- Johanna se ríe y después Castle.

- ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? Os recuerdo que todavía puedo manejar mi arma.

- Nada mamá, bueno, ¿entramos? Miedo me da dejar a mis dos hermanos solos; Johanna se va pero Castle y Beckett se quedan.

- Hemos hecho un buen trabajo.

-¿A qué te refieres Rick?

- Pues a todo esto, la casa, tu trabajo, nuestros hijos.

- Bueno, formamos un buen equipo. Desde el primer día.- Castle coge la cara de Beckett y la acerca a la suya.

- Desde el primer día y para siempre.


End file.
